The Friend Zone
by randomsmileyperson
Summary: Justin and Alex have been best friends for years but now in their 20s things have gotten complicated. With them both trying and failing at relationships they start to get more than friendly feelings towards each other. They try to ignore it but that gets hard. JALEX. AU. Kinda like a rom com. *Author of My Bad Boy & Rival Romance*
1. Denial

_Full Summary – Justin and Alex have been best friends for years but now in their 20s things have gotten complicated. With them both trying and failing at relationships they start to get more than friendly feelings towards each other. They try and ignore it because they're afraid of change but will they be able to ignore their feelings forever? After all; no matter how many heartbreaks they've been through, the one person that's always there and never left their side__is the other. One lesson they learn throughout this though is; it's hard to get out of The Friend Zone._

**A/N: Hello people! It's Smiley back with a new story! YAY! Anyway, I thought I'd go with a pretty basic 'best friends falling for each other' storyline. I've done one a little similar with Friends With Benefits but this one won't involve the benefits part, lol. Just two friends that are afraid to fall for each other in case it ends up ruining everything. The simple storylines are the best. Although the other, really original ones are awesome too obviously. I just wanted to try out this idea; I've had it for ages so I thought I'd write it for you guys! You've all been so amazing on all my previous stories so I hope this is the same! This story may also include swearing, adult references and alcohol... it most likely WILL include these, lol. I'll be quiet and let you read chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"Alex, would you email Mr Brians to confirm that meeting next week?" Megan Reid asked Alex Santiago. Alex was a sort of P.A to Megan, one of the editors of '_Style NY'_ magazine but she hoped that one day she would be the one calling the shots and getting Megan to do her dirty work. But for now she just had to grin and bear it.

"Of course, Ms Reid." Alex said in the fakest cheery voice possible and topped it off with a big grin. Megan just rolled her eyes and strutted back into her office.

As soon as she was gone, Alex wiped the grin off her face and muttered to herself, "Bitch."

"Having a good day, Alex?" one of her co-workers and good friends, Marcus James asked with a grin on his face. He felt the same about Megan so he knew what it was like.

"Amazing." she replied flatly, stretching before tying her long brunette hair back into a messy bun.

Marcus laughed, "Don't worry. I feel your pain, babe." Before you ask; Marcus doesn't swing that way, if you know what I mean.

This got a chuckle out of Alex as she begun typing the email. "Thanks."

After Marcus walked away to get on with his own work she sighed. It wasn't the job she had a problem with; she actually quite enjoyed it. She got lots of experience and learnt about photo shoots, interviews and loves how they can produce an entire magazine every month. She also gor a lot of fashion tips so she always dressed really nice for work. She'd be so happy if she had a boss that wasn't stuck up, snooty and thinks just because she's got a slightly higher position she's better than you. Being 22, a good 10 years younger than Megan, Alex hoped that they would eventually realise her editorial potential and she'd get that promotion she'd always dreamed of getting. She only got out of art college a while ago so she's been very lucky to get a job like this but she'd love to use her artistic flare to help the magazine.

Once she'd finished the email and pressed send, Alex sat back in her chair and grabbed her phone. After messing around for a minute she decided to text her best friend a) to annoy him at his work and b) she was _so_ bored!

And yes, you heard right; Alex's best friend is a he and his name is Justin Russo. She had known him since High School when they were both there after school (Justin was being the good student he was, was helping out with some boring school thing and Alex was in detention) and somehow they just seemed to click. To be honest, it baffled everyone else at first too since they were the most unlikely friends but they'd been inseparable since. They influenced each other – this was a good thing and a bad thing. Justin's more mature approach to things started to rub off on Alex more as she got older (how else would she have gone to college and gotten and actual job?) but Alex's laid back, rebellious traits had also affected Justin so he was known to let loose every once in a while; have a drink, hook up with girls and even her witty sarcasm had rubbed off on him. So much so that sometimes he even gave her a run for her money.

They never really admitted it but the teenage stage was awkward as they both had little crushes on each other but that only lasted about a year. They had admitted to themselves that they thought the other was attractive and moved on. It also took Alex's parents a while to accept that her best friend was a boy who was also 2 years older (Alex had only been at High School for a year or two when she met Justin and he actually left only a couple of years after they became friends but that didn't change anything, obviously). Now that took a while but they realised he was actually quite a good influence on her so now he was almost like the son they never had. Alex also got along well with Justin's younger brother, Max. He was like her little brother too. She'd never seen Justin as a brother though; somehow that felt wrong.

So, Alex began to text Justin.

_Hey! Wuu2? Please tell me you're as bored as me! D:_

She put her phone back down and waited for him to reply. She probably shouldn't text him as much as she does. He does work in a hospital after all...

* * *

Justin Russo let out a sigh as he snapped off the pair of gloves he had used for his last patient. He worked in a hospital in New York **(A/N: Too lazy to think of a name, lol)**. He'd been out of medical school for about a year and this was the first actual job he'd had since. Justin, being the genius he is, flew through his education and so far the hospital loved him. Him and some of the other new Doctors were working there and Justin was really hoping for one of the permanent positions they would be offering in a few months.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out to see he had a text from his best friend, Alex. He rolled his eyes, wondering if she actually did any work, before reading it.

_Hey! Wuu2? Please tell me you're as bored as me! D:_

He laughed before he heard a voice.

"No cell phones in the wards, Russo." one of the older doctors, Dr Reynolds said as he walked by. He was a bit of a grump but he was a great doctor. Justin was convinced he hated him.

Justin looked around and decided he wasn't really needed right now so he went into the staff room to continue his conversation with Alex.

_**Surprisingly no, I'm not as bored as you since I actually WORK!**_

_Oh haha. I do actually work 4 ur information but it's not my fault that I dont actually have a lot 2 do. Unlike you Dr Russo :P_

_**That wasn't much of an insult since I AM actually a Dr. Mean bitch of the west been givin u hassle again?**_

_Just the usual. I'll get that promotion one day. We'll see who's laughin then._

_**I know u will. So u want me 2 come get u 4 lunch? U know how much she likes me haha ;)**_

_I know, it's creepy_

_**No, she just has good taste**_

_Plz dont go there lol. And sure, lunch sounds gr8 :)_

"Hey Justin, you're needed out here." one of his colleagues told him, poking his head through the door.

"OK, I'll be out there in a second." he replied.

_**Gotta go, I have work. See u later K?**_

_Sure, bye xxx_

_**Bye xxx**_

Justin put his phone away and went out to see his next patient. He only had less than an hour until he had lunch with Alex. He loved his job but he always appreciated a break.

"Talking to your 'girlfriend' again?" Matt Clark, his close friend whom he had known since college, said to him with a smirk. He was a character to say the least.

"She's not my girlfriend." Justin replied, chuckling a bit. Matt had always said the same thing; that they had a 'thing' but they had always told him otherwise. It's become a little joke now and they all knew it was harmless. Matt just really liked winding people up.

"Tell me that you don't find her hot and I might believe you." Matt shot back.

Justin simply looked at him before walking over to his patient, shaking his head. Matt smirked to himself laughing before muttering to himself.

"Denial."

**A/N: Soooo, that was chapter 1... how was it? Do you like it so far? I hope this does well cos I like writing this. I love writing banter, it's always fun. And at some point – in this case the first chap – I like to explain the characters and what they're like. In case you haven't noticed I like to write Justin with a bit of spunk. He'll always be the nice guy who's really smart but I like him to have a fun side too. Anyway, look at me rambling already, please review, favourite, follow, whatever just so I know this story is actually any good. :D**

**Oh and I know there's at least one other WOWP story called The Friend Zone but that's a Malex story I think. It's a good story title so sorry, hope there's no confusion or anything. I probably didn't have to say that but I felt bad when I saw the title and I always feel guilty about weird stuff like that so, yeah...**

**And can I just say that I'm so in love with Selena's new video for Come & Get It – obsessed. Looking forward so much to her new album, Stars Dance! And Demi's new album – man that it amazing! I can't pick one favourite from it. So good. Well, that's my little fangirl paragraph – if you're new to my stories, I often do these. I just have to tell someone cos if I keep all my excitement bottled up I'll just get over-excited and annoy other people, haha.**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	2. Lunch Date

**A/N: Woo! Chapter 2! So this story isn't so shit! Anyway thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far! OriginallyUnknown, GarnetAles, wizardsfanatic10, smileysteph, HarryHermioneEdwardBella, inkling13, DynamicLala, BurklelyDuffieldLover, SelenaFanatic, deadman68, roganjalex, sparksandlove, norahenrie, heyyychloe, vlalita and anyone else! Well, they're going to lunch this chapter. I don't know when I'm going to start involving some Jalex but obviously not too soon otherwise the story is ruined and pointless, lol. So, I'll shut up and you can read on!**

**Oh and if I make any little mistakes I the future, I apologise! When you look at something for so long you don't notice stuff like that so I'm sorry. It annoys me as much as it does you haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Alex sat playing with her phone – again. She couldn't help the fact that her boss seemed to think she was a complete bimbo and couldn't handle anything other than tasks that could be done by a monkey.

"So this is what you call work?" a voice startled her.

Alex looked up to find Justin grinning at her. "Don't do that."

Justin laughed, "Whatever. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec." she said, picking up her bag.

"Going somewhere, Alexandra?" Megan asked, walking up to her desk.

"It's Alex and I'm just going for lunch with Justin, Miss Reid." Alex said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Ah, Dr Russo. Always nice to see you." Megan ignored Alex and tried to flirt with Justin. She had a crush on him and it made Alex feel sick. She was ancient for crying out loud! But they used it to their advantage at times; if Alex was ever in trouble she could just get Justin to sweet talk her into letting her off with a warning. It did wonders for Justin's ego.

"Pleasure to see you too. And I've told you; it's Justin." he replied, glancing at Alex giving her a subtle wink. "You don't mind of I take Alex out for lunch, do you?"

"Of course not. Bring her back in an hour though." she said, now twirling a lock of her hair with her fingers. Alex pretended to gag.

"Will do." Justin smiled but it faltered for a second, making Alex confused.

"What?" she asked after Megan had walked away back into her office.

"I'm not entirely sure but I think your boss just grabbed my ass." he said as his face paled.

Alex stared at him for a second before she burst out into a fit of laughter. Justin quickly dragged her out of the office before she made a scene, all the while she never stopped laughing.

* * *

It's not funny." Justin said flatly, watching as Alex still chuckled, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"I think you'll find that it is absolutely _hilarious_!" Alex retorted.

"That woman officially creeps me out now." Justin shuddered.

"Maybe you should play hard to get." Alex laughed.

"Not funny." he dead-panned.

"It's your fault for going along with it for so long. She was bound to get the wrong idea and think you were serious at some point." Alex said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Maybe she would back off if she thought I wasn't available." Justin suggested, looking at Alex.

"No." Alex said, suddenly not laughing.

"I didn't say anything!" Justin protested.

"You were going to ask if I would pretend to be your girlfriend." Alex replied.

"Pfft, no I wasn't." Justin waved his hand but Alex gave him a stern look. "Alright, I was."

"It wouldn't work anyway. Besides, I'm too amused by it to help you." she smirked.

"Gee Alex, you're such a great friend!" Justin said sarcastically.

"I know." Alex flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Justin laughed as he glanced around the café they were in.

"That guy over there is staring at you." he told Alex as he took a sip of his own drink.

"Huh?" Alex said, turning her head slightly to look at the guy without being too obvious.

Justin took out his phone, expecting Alex to ditch him for the staring guy but he suddenly felt something on his leg. Glancing down he saw Alex's foot.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her.

"That guy has been staring at me every time I've come in here for a week and he doesn't seem to be getting the message." she explained, smiling at him the whole time.

"And the message is...?" he questioned.

"That I'm not interested." she answered then pretended to giggle at something he said.

"What's with the girly act and game of footsie?" he asked, getting rather amused by the whole thing. They had done stuff like this before; pretended to be together to get rid of an unwanted crush. But that was for people they would never see again. It wouldn't work with Megan since a) she knew they were just friends and b) Alex saw her everyday so who knows how long they'd have to keep it up.

"I'm hoping he'll take the hint." she said.

"Why should I help you though? I mean, I really am way too amused to help you." he smirked, mocking her from what she had previously said.

"Doesn't matter; it worked." she grinned taking her foot away, turning around to see the guy walk out of the café with a disappointed look on his face.

"Wow, molested by two hot women in less than an hour. Must be some sort of record." Justin chuckled.

"For you." Alex rolled her eyes before they widened. "Wait! You think _Megan_ is hot? Gross!"

"For her age she ain't too bad. She could pull of 28. 27 at a push." he shrugged.

Alex shuddered before realising something else. "Wait! You think _I'm_ hot?"

"Would I rather I said you weren't?" he asked, trying to avoid answering the awkward question.

"No, no. Hot is good." Alex said. He could practically see her head getting bigger.

They chatted until the hour was up and they had to go back to work. Justin took Alex to her building but refused to go in.

"Don't you want to see you girlfriend?" Alex teased.

"Shut up. I'll see you later." he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before walking off. Alex, rolled her eyes as she laughed, walking back up to her office.

**A/N: Man, that was sooo fun to write! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Btw, this story is basically the result of me watching too many rom-coms. In fact, that's probably where all my stories come from, lol. I'm a girl so, yeah... I really like this story so I hope you still like it too and if you do, REVIEW!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	3. Mother Daughter Chats

**A/N: What's up, buttercup?! Lol, anyway, thank you all sooo much for your support! Love you guys! OriginallyUnknown, NatnatJAlex, SelenaFanatic (Congrats on meeting Selena!), wizardsfanatic10, inkling13, BurkleyDuffieldLover, Infraredfield, LaylaPiffAisha and anyone else! So Alex's mum is in this chap. One of their mother-daughter chats. I don't think it'll be as amusing as the last chap but you shouldn't complain; at least I'm dedicated to giving you guys a chap every week! So I'll let you read! Sorry it's short and not very good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"Alex, I swear you spend more time complaining about your job than you do actually doing it." Louisa Santiago shook her head after listening to her daughter go on and on about her job; or more specifically, her boss.

"Why does everyone think I do _nothing_?" Alex asked, frustrated.

"I know you're working hard, sweetie." her mom sympathised.

"Don't patronise me, mother." Alex frowned.

"Spending time with Justin does teach you some things then." Louisa said, referring to Alex's use of the word 'patronise'.

"Why do you have to bring up the fact that Justin's smarter than me all the time?" Alex asked, taking a bite of the biscuit. Her mom liked them to have tea and biscuits in a fancy hotel. Something about it being 'real girl-time'. Don't ask. But her mom paid so Alex didn't complain.

"No, not smarter just, uh..." Louisa drifted off.

"It's fine, mom. I know he's smarter. That's how it works though; he's the nerd and I'm the awesome one." she grinned.

Louisa rolled her eyes, "How is Justin anyway?"

"He's good. Busy doing Doctor-y stuff." she shrugged but then started laughing. "My boss totally tried to touch him up the other day. It was hilarious!"

"Oh yeah, you said that your boss liked him. How did he react?" she asked.

"How do you think?" Alex gave her a look and she understood, laughing a little herself. "How's dad?" Alex asked, changing the subject.

"Good. You might know if you came over more often." her mom replied.

"I have a job and things to do. But I'll come over at the weekend if it'll make you happy." Alex said.

"That'd be nice. Oh and your father said something along the lines of, you better bring a boy home soon otherwise he's going to lose the 'scary-dad' act if he can't put it into practice every once in a while." Louisa told Alex.

Alex shook her head, "Please not this again. I could bring Justin home. Dad could try it out on him." she chuckled. "Man, _that_ would be funny."

"I'm not saying anything." Louisa put her hands up. She knew Alex hated it when they bothered her about getting a boyfriend. There was never a shortage of boys but there was when it came to ones she would actually have a proper relationship with. She only ever introduced her parents to the serious ones, otherwise they would get confused 'cos they're so old' (Alex's words, by the way).

"Well, you complain when I have one, you complain when I don't. I can't win." Alex sulked.

"We wouldn't complain if you brought home one we liked." Louisa said.

"Whatever. I like my life how it is, I'm not interested in meeting anyone right now." Alex shrugged.

"You always say that." her mom replied.

"Well, if something happens, it happens. You're the one that's told me about a million times that 'love comes out of the blue' and blah blah blah." Alex sighed.

"Yes and I will always remember I've told you that since you keep reminding me." Louisa said.

"I'm an awesome daughter as well as an awesome friend." Alex smiled.

Louisa shook her head, "Of course you are, dear." she said jokingly.

"I bet Justin doesn't get this much bother from his parents about his love life." Alex said.

"Oh I don't know, Theresa's told me she mentions it to him every so often. She thinks he spends too much time working." Louisa told her.

"He always has time for me, though." Alex replied.

"I think you make sure of that." her mom gave her a look as she took another sip of tea.

Alex laughed, "You bet I do. You done?" she asked, referring to her tea.

"Yeah, I'll just go pay." Louisa got up to go pay.

Alex sighed once she'd gone, _"These mother-daughter chats somehow always end the same..."_

**A/N: How was it? You gotta have annoying parents going on about your love life, haven't you? Lol. Sorry it was short, I'm writing this kinda late so I'm tired. Out of all the chaps I've written so far, this is the crappiest. Don't worry the rest will hopefully be much much better and funnier :D Anyway, I hope to have the other parents and some friends in later chapters and then, eventually, some Jalex. Hehe. So I really hope you like that and if you did, please drop a little review! They make me smile!**

**So Selena has been in the UK for a couple of days... but she's been sick so she had to cancel her promo work. She went on Nick Grimshaw's BBC Radio 1 Breakfast Show on Wednesday but she was sick on that and kept coughing and stuff and although she looked fab, she looked quite ill at the same time. She was meant to be on This Morning, but she wasn't, and she's scheduled to perform on The Graham Norton Show tonight (Friday) so she's gonna be on that, I'm sure! She was amazing at the Billboard Music Awards too. And I ain't even gonna mention the Jelena stuff cos that is way too complicated to go into. And her album, Stars Dance, is meant to be out July 23rd, a day after her birthday. And she should be filming the video for her next single soon. Not sure what it is but it's going to be faster than C&GI, so even dancier; yay!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	4. Hanging Out

**A/N: Yayz! We're tots onto chap numero quatro! Lol, I went all Spanish on you there. So thank you all for your reviews and stuff, they really make me happy! OriginallyUnknown, inkling13, wizardsfanatic10, SelenaFanatic, giddy, BeautifulDreamer.x and anyone else! Well, in this chap I'm just gonna have Justin and Alex hanging out with their friends in Justin's apartment – just chillin and talking about normal stuff. Might even throw in some funny moments (OK, a lot of funny moments) and maybe make Justin and/or Alex get a little awkward, hehe. So, I will speak no more and let you read on, my lovelies!**

**Oh and there might be a little swearing and adult stuff – nothing too bad but I just hope you're old enough, lol. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"That is the worst pick up line I've ever heard!" Alex snorted, listening to Matt's epic girl fails.

"It worked once!" he protested.

"On who? A cross-dresser?" Ashley Riker, another of Alex's friends from work, asked Matt. Everyone else laughed except Matt.

"You guys are hilarious." he grumbled sarcastically.

"Why do you bother telling us these things if you know that we're just going to take the piss of you?" Justin chuckled.

"Apparently none of you have any sympathy." Matt huffed.

"For you? No." Alex laughed, taking a sip of her drink trying not to choke on it from laughing.

"Alright, I think we've made enough fun of Matt for tonight." Justin said, ruffling his friend's hair. They had known each other since college so they were really close. But Justin still had Zeke too.

"How's life going as a doctor then?" Zeke asked.

"Good, man. How's life as a scientist?" Justin replied. Zeke was working as a scientist at a University and Justin occasionally came to visit and had fun (or as Alex called it 'nerd fun') messing around with all the chemicals and stuff. **(A/N: Kinda thinking of Big Bang Theory there, lol)**.

"Awesome, dude! I can't imagine a better job." Zeke grinned.

"I can imagine several..." Alex muttered.

"Zeke is always so passionate when he talks about his work." Harper smiled lovingly at Zeke. Yes Alex was still besties with Harper. Of course she was! And Harper and Zeke were still together; of course.

"Aw, they're so adorable!" Marcus said, fanning his eyes as though he was trying to stop tears coming out.

"Hush up, soppy." Alex nudged him with her foot. She was sharing a chair with Justin and the others were either on the sofa or the floor. It wasn't unusual for Justin and Alex to be this close, people just got used to it. They never stopped getting teased for it though.

"Yeah, all they're doing is reminding us that we'll be forever alone." Matt said.

"I have a boyfriend, thank you very much." Ashley pointed out.

"Pity." Matt smirked but it was wiped away when she chucked a cushion at him.

"Maybe it's because you guys are so negative. C'mon guys! Turn that negativity into positivity!" Zeke said, optimistic as ever.

"Yeah, just look at Justin and Alex!" Matt exclaimed, pretending to tear up as he grinned at them. He was always the main suspect for the teasing.

"I'll hit you." Alex glared at him, a slight blush making its way onto her cheeks in spite of herself.

"If you can tear yourself away from your boyfriend first." he smiled. He couldn't help it, she was so fun to annoy.

Alex was about to lunge for him but Justin held onto her, "He's not worth it Alex. He's just being an ass. Again."

"Ouch." Matt put his hand on his heart.

"Well, as much as I love seeing Matt get insulted by everyone, I have to go." Ashley got up.

"Yeah, I guess we should head off too." Harper said, speaking for her and Zeke.

They waved them goodbye leaving only four of them now.

"What about you guys?" Justin asked Marcus and Matt.

"One more drink won't hurt, will it?" Matt grinned, opening another bottle of beer.

"Depends what you say." Alex said. She still had the urge to hit him.

"Feisty! Got a good one there, Justin." he said before laughing again.

"Are you ever going to shut up about that?" Justin sighed.

"Dude, she's basically sitting on your lap; you're not helping!" he continued to laugh.

They heard a sniff and turned to see Marcus almost tearing up. "You're guys are so adorable! Why does everybody have someone but _me!"_ he wailed.

Matt raised his hand, "And me."

"And him!" Marcus added, sobbing like an idiot.

"Man, you're wasted." Alex laughed. "I think you better go home." she got up and helped Marcus up and walked him to the door.

"You too." Justin said to Matt, standing up as well.

"But I'm not finished!" he complained, holding up his drink.

"Then take it with you." Justin replied, grabbing his arm forcing him to stand before leading him to the door.

Marcus was in the hall already, attempting to try and open the elevator by hand, trying to prise the doors open. He really was pretty drunk.

Matt leaned against the door frame with that same smirk that was always on his face, "Don't stay up too late you two. And remember to use protection."

Both Justin and Alex rolled their eyes, trying to hide their embarrassment.

"Goodnight Matt." Justin said flatly.

Matt saluted them before turning around and walking towards Marcus, "Dude, you gotta hit the button!"

Justin shut the door then and shook his head, "Remind me why he's our friend?"

"He's your friend, not mine." Alex snorted, walking past him back into the living room.

"We're best friends so we should share friends. I had to put up with Harper when she had that creepy crush on me." Justin retorted, following her.

"That's different!" Alex protested, turning to face him.

"How?" Justin asked.

"It's _Matt_. Need I say more?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"I guess you do have a point." Justin reasoned but then smiled, "But as long as your with me, you're stuck with him." he laughed, pulling her into a hug.

Alex laughed with him as she looked up at him, "I guess I am."

Their laughter faded and for the tiniest moment they just stared at each other, something clicking inside them with them barely knowing, before they blinked and separated.

"You staying in the guest bedroom then?" Justin asked her, scratching the back of his neck. Sometimes after they had been drinking they stayed at each other's place as it made things easier. They kept spare clothes and stuff there as well, just in case.

"Yeah, sure." Alex nodded. "Night, then." she said after another beat had passed.

"Night." he replied, watching her as she walked away.

They were both thinking the same thing though.

"_Did we just have a moment?"_

**A/N: Yes, you did. Lol, so there was the tiniest hint of Jalex there. I'm gonna start it off kinda slow – looks, hand touches etc. - and then gradually they will get more confused and stuff will happen blah blah blah, I think you get it. And can I just say that I LOVE writing Matt! He is literally so fun to write for; he's basically Justin's friend from college who can be a bit of an arrogant ass but he's not that bad of a guy really. And he's made this constant joke about Justin and Alex liking each other since they all met (after he stopped trying to flirt with Alex, realising that was a dead end) so it's not like he's seen the future or is some sort of crazy fanboy who ships them, lol. He just likes to bug people. Anyway, I hope you liked this, is was quite a fun chap. Please drop a little review while you're at it!**

**So Selena has filmed the new music video to her next single Slow Down and it's gonna be really fast and upbeat and "darker and harder". She filmed it in Paris. From the little snippets I've heard, it's gonna be so so cool! And there was a snippet of her song Stars Dance that leaked but it's fake (that's what Rock Mafia Army said anyway). She's gonna be a big sister so soon and I'm so pleased for her! And she's doing a livechat – no idea when – where she'll have some more album details. And Demi has been in the UK for the week and she was sooooo amazing on Britain's Got Talent! She's on Alan Carr: Chatty Man tonight which is gonna be so awesome! She's not performing but oh well. Anyway, I can't think of anything else so that's it.**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	5. Alex's Morning

**A/N: Why hello there young ones. That was creepy. So, thank you all soooo much for your lovely reviews! SelenaFanatic, Guests, MiissFerraz, OriginallyUnknown, BurkelyDuffieldLover, inkling13 and anyone else! K so in this chap, I think it's gonna be another kinda fun one, a couple of them are a little hung over so that should be fun! Can't really think of anything else to ramble about here so I'll just let you guys read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"Why does everything have to be so _loud_?" Marcus groaned.

"I told you that you shouldn't have drank too much last night." Alex laughed at him.

"Don't laugh at me. I'm very sensitive today." he replied.

"Aw, poor you." Alex cooed sarcastically before laughing again. He always laughed at her when she was hung over so she was simply returning the favour.

"I don't pay you two to slack off!" Megan called to them before shutting her office door.

"Seems to work for her." Alex sulked before going back to her desk and sighing when she saw some sheets with a note telling her to photocopy them.

"Sometimes I get jealous of Justin; his job is so exciting and doesn't involve the constant hum of the photocopier. But I hate blood and stuff so I'd be no use." Marcus pondered aloud.

"Yeah, but having to work with Matt kind of cancels that stuff out." Alex replied, scrunching up her nose at the thought of having to spend so many hours with Matt the Annoying.

"Or it makes it better..." Marcus drifted off into his own fantasy world.

"Gross, dude. Just gross." Alex shuddered. "He's not even gay anyway."

"A guy can dream. You have Justin so why can't I be happy?" he huffed. If her had longer hair, he would totally be flipping it right then.

"Not the Justin thing again." she groaned. "It'd just be weird!"

"Normally I would argue with you but I'll save it until there isn't someone stomping around in my head." Marcus lay his head on the desk.

Alex just laughed and walked back to her desk.

"How's Mrs Can't Hold Their Drink doing?" Ashley asked as she walked up to Alex's desk.

"How do you think?" she laughed, her point was backed up by Marcus groaning dramatically in the background. He was such a drama queen.

Ashley laughed too before she spoke again. "Is Megan extra bitchy today?" she asked.

"When is she never extra bitchy?" Alex snorted.

"Good point. I gotta go ask her something so wish me luck." Ashley went off, walking toward Megan's office. Or as Alex liked to call it 'The Walk Of Doom'.

Alex sighed, playing with a pen, thinking about how lucky Justin was as he had a day off.

**A/N: In this story I'm gonna put their work places in it more since I don't normally do that. Plus their work places and work mates are pretty fun to write. Justin's day off will be next chap. My fave characters to write are Marcus and Matt, obvious to see why. It's an ongoing joke between all their friends (and some family) about Justin and Alex dating. Just saying cos before I only mentioned that Matt joked about it before – he's just the most annoying, lol. If you liked it then please leave a review! Everyone else is welcome so don't be shy (especially you, anonymous readers!)!**

**OK, so since Selena's livechat my stan life has been so good! She released the audio for her new song Slow Down... I have no words for how amazing, fierce, fun and perfect this song is! It's produced by The Cataracs who are amazing (I love Dev) and it is completely different to CAGI. It has been on a constant loop (along with Miley's new song We Can't Stop, also very good). And then she talked about all the songs from her new album Stars Dance and they all sound so cool! I pre-ordered it on iTunes (and yes, I too was amazed that the UK was allowed to pre-order it so soon. And it also comes out a day earlier (22nd July, Selena's actual birthday! I'm still waiting for it to become available on Amazon though. I'm the kinda person that likes to be able to have the actual CD and hold it). And THEN the trailer for her next movie Getaway came out... OMG that looks soooo amazing! I keep replaying the part where Selena gets in the car, points a gun at Ethan Hawke's character and says "Get out". So much so that it's immensely weird and kinda creepy lol. It's like "Get out. Get out. Get out." that's al you hear, haha. But seriously, she is a serious actor and is no longer just some Disney princess and I'm so proud. :) I know, that was an extra long fangirl bit but a LOT happened in a week.**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	6. Sad Single Life

**A/N: Heeyoooo! Thank you guys so much for your ever so lovely reviews! SelenaFanatic, Anonymous, OriginallyUnknown, BurkelyDuffieldLover, Capt John Price, othfan67 and anyone else! Well, as I said, this will be Justin's day off and he'll be hanging out at the sub station. Alex might come into it later ;D. This is just a fun chap – well, I found it fun to write anyway, lol. When I start a chap I'm never entirely sure how it's gonna go but Ho Hey (love that song), let's just see what I write!**

**Oh and I'm back at school for a few weeks now with my new timetable in which I do 5 Highers (the highest level. And in 5th Year you take 5 subjects) so this time I have a good excuse! So my life is gonna be even tougher after the summer holidays with all the extra work. My life is gonna be serious ass business! Lol, anyway, read on!**

**And every few chaps I'll probably apologise for any mistakes made in this chap, previous chaps and future chaps.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Justin was sitting in his parents Sub Station, boredly playing with a salt shaker.

"It's you day off, don't you have anything better to do?" Theresa asked him as she begun to wipe down the table next to him.

"All my other friends are working and Alex still has a few hours left." he said flatly.

"You two are lost without each other." she laughed. "It's so cute!"

"Mom, please not this again." he groaned. Though his mom was fine with Alex being his best friend, she still made it no secret that she would be delighted if they became more than friends.

"I'm just saying; you're not getting any younger -"

"Thank you." Justin interjected sarcastically. Theresa ignored him and continued.

"- and your track record isn't great when it comes to girls and you and Alex get on _so_ well and she's a _very_ pretty girl and - "

"That's a long enough list, mom." he stopped her.

"Just saying. Instead of complaining about your sad single life, you could do something about it." she replied before going off to serve a customer.

Justin thought about what she said and at first thought she had a point (he wasn't sure what that point was but he thought she might be onto something) but then shook his head, deciding not to spend time pondering over what sounded like the dilemma you might come across in a chick flick. Alex had forced him to watch enough for him to know that.

"Your mom trying to give you relationship advice again?" Justin heard his dad ask.

"What gave it away?" he looked over at his dad who had pulled up a chair next to him and sat on in backwards (one of his sad attempts at being cool).

"The look of confusion on your face that always seems to appear whenever your mother tries to talk to you about girls." Jerry laughed. "What was it this time?"

"Something about dating Alex." he rolled his eyes.

"Y'know, when you were a teenager, I never would've thought that you would've had as many girlfriends as you've had since you've gotten older. I thought you would've had a _lot_ less actually." Jerry pondered aloud.

"I never realised what wonderful and supportive parents I had; first mom tells me I'm getting old and now my dad says that he always imagined I'd be the 40 year-old virgin." Justin says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Must you always use sarcasm?" Jerry asked.

"What can I say? I find it a very creative and amusing way to express my emotions." Justin replied. He really liked sarcasm.

"Speaking of sarcasm..." Jerry drifted off and before Justin could ask him what he was talking about he felt two arms wrap loosely around his neck from behind.

"Guess who?" Of course, it was Alex; the master of sarcasm.

"My worst nightmare?" Justin joked as he tried to ignore the looks his mom and dad were giving him.

"To be honest, probably." she laughed before sitting down next to him.

"So why are you out so early?" he asked her.

"Because I'm charming and irresistible." she flipped her hair jokingly before shrugging, "And because Megan found me particularly irritating today. Well, she found everyone irritating but more-so me. She denies that she has a hangover but she so does." Alex explained.

Justin laughed, "Did Marcus have any sympathy for her?"

"He did but that soon faded after five minutes." she laughed too as she remembered Marcus with his hangover. She then stood up and grabbed Justin's arm causing him to get up too and follow her to the door. "C'mon, let's go! I'm hungry."

"You're not eating here?" Jerry asked as he watched them go out the door.

"And get insulted some more? No thanks." Justin answered, taking his arm out of Alex's grip and slung it over her shoulders before they walked out the door.

"What was all that about?" Alex asked, referring to the whole 'insult' thing.

"Just parents being parents." he sighed and she just nodded in understanding before changing the subject, quickly starting up another conversation as they walked off to get some lunch.

**A/N: How did you like that then? I love making Justin sarcastic, it's so funny. So the next chap will be them at lunch and just hanging out – and I will try and include some Jalex since that is needed right now if I wanna get this story moving! So that's exciting! This fic, I know I keep saying it, but it's such a rom-com and so much fun to write! It's just really light and not all heavy and deep (so if you were looking for some kinda deep, heartfelt tragedy then you have come to the wrong place but if you're a fan of Jennifer Aniston-style movies then you ARE in the right place, lol.). So if you enjoyed it, please leave a little review!**

**So I got so excited cos Selena was hanging out with David Henrie! It's like 2008/2009! My Dalena feels went crazy haha. I ship them so freaking hard it's a little creepy. But I guess I'm kinda creepy, so whatever. They did go as just friends I'm sure but I can still dream right? People said they went with some friends but I'm not sure if they were just fans and it was actually just the two of them. Not sure. I just hope they hang out more often now cos they used to hang out all the time and they are so freaking adorable! She also went to his house a while ago cos he got his first house. She also saw Jennifer Stone at another one of their friends birthday party. It's like there's loads of mini Wizard reunions lol. **

**And can I say congratulations to Brian and Mandy? Selena is now officially a big sister! I heard her name was Emina Teefey and I saw a pic... she is absolutely beautiful! Seriously cute baby. I'm really happy for them, especially after the sad loss of Scarlett.**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	7. Stupid Parents

**A/N: How ya doin', homies?! Yeah, so anyway, thank you guys! You always make me smile :D SelenaFanatic, Tragicending1091, inkling13, BurkelyDuffieldLover, IrresistiblyYours, , hrhwolflover94, .7524 and anyone else! So as I said, this chap will be Justin and Alex hanging out and there will be Jalex – and by Jalex, I mean possibly some awkward moments and cute stuff and what not. Just them starting to get all confused about their friendship and stuff. So I will be quiet now and let you get on with reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Justin and Alex were sitting at a table after just finishing their lunch and were chatting and laughing, as they always did.

"Man, I wish I was there when you had the funny patients." Alex sighed after Justin told her a story about a patient he had who was very upbeat despite having a nail stuck in his thumb. "Everytime I'm at the hospital there's always just some broken bones or some disgusting drunk guy who won't stop staring at my ass."

Justin laughed at her, "You're just lucky that you can walk away from the disgusting drunk guy."

"Oh yeah. Sucks for you." Alex snorted. "So what _were_ your parents talking to you about earlier? I did notice they had some creepy looks on their faces; I'm not stupid." she asked.

"Really?" he asked her, to which she responded by throwing her napkin at him.

"Shut up." she giggled. "But really, what were they talking about?"

"Just dating and girls and my sad life and..." he drifted off, not wanting to finish his sentence and tell her what else his mom spoke to him about.

"And... what? Oh, please don't tell me they tried to talk about your sex life! My parents tried that once; it was horrible." she shuddered.

"No, thank god." Justin shuddered too, not even wanting to think of that conversation.

Alex laughed, "Then what?"

Justin sighed, wishing his parents hadn't put those thoughts in his head because he couldn't help but think she looked really pretty today in her little blue dress, heels (she liked to dress up more for work since she did work at a _fashion_ magazine after all) with her long brown hair in curls that flowed past her shoulders and then don't even get him started on her eyes-

"_Whoa! Maybe my parents are right; I _do_ need a girlfriend."_

"Uh, Justin?" he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Alex's voice and he looked over to see her with a questioning look on her face.

"Sorry, uh, you. They were talking to me about you." he answered, a little freaked out after thinking about Alex like that.

"Oh. Well, what about me?" she asked, propping her head on her hand.

"Just, uh..." he wasn't really sure how to answer that; it was a little awkward. "OK, don't be freaked out when I tell you this."

"Tell me what? Should I be scared?" she asked jokingly.

"It's just that my parents – well, mostly my mom to be honest – have just been bugging me about you. And me. Dating." he said awkwardly.

Alex didn't say anything for a moment before she laughed awkwardly (everything was basically pretty awkward). "What, like you as my boyfriend? Pfft, that's a little weird isn't it? I mean... wow. I've never really thought of that."

That was a lie. Alex definitely had thought about it - a few times actually. She couldn't help it! He was so nice and funny and cute and in some of her crazy and slightly depressed girl moments she had looked at Justin in a different way and had actually considered it before she quickly shook those thoughts out of her head.

"I know. They're crazy, right?" Justin chuckled before silence fell over them as they looked around, occasionally glancing at each other.

"Should we go?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we're done here." she smiled as they got up and left the table.

* * *

They had spent another hour or two together before Justin dropped Alex off at her apartment. They had mostly gotten over the weirdness but there was still a little hanging in the air.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Alex spoke as they stood at her apartment door.

"Well, we see each other everyday so that's highly likely." Justin replied with a slight laugh.

"You're such a dork." she rolled her eyes at him before she pulled him into a hug. They always hugged; it was a little different this time though but they both tried to brush it off and ignore it.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Bye."

"Bye"

Alex unlocked her door and shut the door after she walked in and leant against it with a sigh. She then shook her head trying to clear her thoguhts.

"Man, I need to go to bed." she muttered to herself, kicking off her heels and walking off to her bedroom.

On the other side of the door, Justin was walking towards the elevator, also muttering to himself.

"Stupid parents."

**A/N: I think the theme of that chap was definitely 'awkward'. Haha. I hope to bring Matt into it again soon since I love writing him and he's just that character that everyone loves (or at least I hope you all love him :P). So, I really hope you guys liked it and if you did then please leave me a little review to make me happy!**

**Oh and Selena's new sister is actually called Gracie Elliot Teefey born June 12th at 5:15 (I remembered that cos Bridgit Mendler has a song called 5:15 lol). And I also got excited cos Selena hung out with David Henrie again hehe.**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	8. Drop It

**A/N: Hiya! So thank you amazing people so much for all your support on this story; it means a lot! OriginallyUnknown, butterflysecrets, SelenaFanatic, BurkelyDuffieldLover, InfinitelyWriting, madisonakamaddy, BeautifulDreamer.x, Darkrose4104 and anyone else! Well, they were a little awkward in the last chap, haha. It's just the beginnings of them starting feel unsure of their friendship and being confused as to whether they want to be more or not. And then of course, there's my fantabulous humour in there too. Lol, just kidding. I think I actually have an obsession with making people laugh; I'm always trying to think up jokes or anything to make people laugh – I watch way too many comedy shows, lol. What can I say? I love laughter! Anyway, enough about me and onto the story!**

**And there is a big A/N at the bottom. You don't have to read the fangirl bit or the part about how it's summer now and how I've got more time but I'd appreciate if you read the last paragraph – it's about the amount of reviews I'm receiving for this. Or more specifically, the lack of.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"You guys didn't have to take me out for lunch, y'know." Alex told Harper and Zeke.

"It was the least we could do since it can hardly be fun being as single as you are without your best friend who is also incredibly single not being able to accompany you at lunch since he's working, leaving you all alone." Zeke said with that goofy grin on his face the whole time.

"Thanks." Alex dead-panned.

Harper nudged Zeke and gave him a look before she spoke to Alex, "What he _means_ is that we just thought you could use some company. That's what friends do, plus we haven't done this in a while." she said.

"I do have other friends, y'know." Alex said. "And I don't have lunch with Justin _everyday_ anyway."

"Can't you just accept we're nice people and move on?" Harper asked exasperated.

Alex shrugged in acceptance. "Can I just ask one thing?"

"What?" Zeke asked.

"Why does everyone make such a big deal out of me being single? And Justin for that matter?" she asked; there was only so many times people could remind you that you were a lonely loser.

Harper and Zeke looked at each, not really sure how to answer that since they had never given it much thought.

"I don't know. Maybe because we thought you might have a proper boyfriend by now?" Harper suggested.

"To be honest I always thought that by now you and Justin would've given dating a shot." Zeke said. Zeke was always that little bit _too _honest. When it came to things like this, it was as thoguh he had no filter.

"What is it with people wanting me and Justin to date?" Alex snapped causing Harper and Zeke to lean back a little form her sudden outburst. She then sighed and shut her eyes, "Sorry, that was a bit much."

"Is that a, uh, touchy subject?" Zeke asked and both girls glared at him; he really was terrible at this whole 'girl-talk' thing.

"It's a touchy time of the month." Alex lied; it was a sure-fire way to make him drop the subject.

"Oh." Zeke's face flushed. "Well that's... unfortunate." he said awkwardly. "Speaking of the women's monthly cycle, I actually need the bathroom. Wait, just forget the first part of that and just leave it as I need to go to the bathroom." he excused himself before he scurried off to the men's room. It was actually quite amusing when he was nervous, he always said silly things that most of the time made no sense.

"Zeke may fall for that but I don't." Harper said to Alex once Zeke was gone. "So what is it?"

Alex had a feeling she wouldn't be able to get round Harper so easily. "Look, I'm just a little tired of people making digs about my love life. _And_ about me and Justin."

"I guess it must get a little annoying at times." Harper said.

"Just a little." Alex agreed, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You sure there's nothing else?" Harper asked, getting the feeling Alex wasn't telling her everything.

"Nope. Other than that, just the usual crap." Alex shrugged. She didn't really want to tell Harper about all the Justin stuff just now. For now, she'd keep it to herself and try and figure it out by herself. Besides, if she told Harper, she would probably end up telling Zeke and he would then end up telling Justin about it because Zeke has an inability to keep things to himself. And if Justin found out that she was getting all confused and stuff then he'd start bringing it up and wanting to talk about it and then things would get weird and... well, it's just better to keep it between her and Justin for now. Whatever 'it' was.

"OK." Harper said, dropping the subject now. She would leave it but she's find out what was going on eventually; she's just going to let things be for now though.

**A/N: Well the whole thing is still bugging Alex. Did you find that chap quite humorous too? Zeke always makes me laugh :) But people are starting to wonder as they see the pair getting all confused and awkward. There will gradually be more and more Jalex and comedy, of course haha. Sorry it was short btw, I feel really bad about that but it's just that I end up leaving chaps short cos I can't think of anything else. So if you enjoyed this please leave a review!**

**I am on my summer holidays now so I should have more time to write, I just gotta make sure I don't get too lazy cos that's how I am lol. At this exact moment in time I'm actually writing up chapter 13 of this story so I wrote this ages ago and I'm really excited for this story! It's weird, I can actually see the quality of my writing improving with all the descriptions and stuff. I read over chaps and see if there's anything I can add before posting it but other than that, they're all written up. At some point I do end up losing track and having to write as I go along cos I run out of pre-written chaps. I'm trying to avoid that with this story but I bet it'll happen again. Anyway, that's my little ramble on writing haha.**

**Did anyone see the adorable pics of Selena with Mandy, Brian and Gracie?! Omg they are soo cute! They are all so happy! :) But then something sad also happened – Demi Lovato's biological father died. They were estranged and they didn't have the best relationship (they didn't really have any relationship to be honest) but it's still sad that her and her older sister, Dallas lost their dad. But I heard that Demi and Selena are going to the TCAs together so yaya! And I think Selena's performing Slow Down on it too! I pre-ordered Stars Dance and Spring Breakers on Amazon too. All this waiting is so annoying! I am really desperate to hear the new music! Ok, I know I keep randomly changing topic but did anyone see the vids of Demi performing Live in London? Holy shit she is amazing! I loved how the crowd sang along in Heart Attack and when she let them sing a couple of lines all by themselves – I wish I could've been there cos it was free but oh well, her voice is stunning anyway :)**

**Literally anyone review! I've noticed I don't get that many for each chap. Obviously I appreciate the ones I do get but c'mon guys, it doesn't take much effort to write even a one word review to tell me you like it! This story has nearly 2000 views but only about 40 reviews in 6-7chaps? Don't be shy, you do not realise how happy they make a me! In fact, any author. It's probably cos in my Auslly story I've got going on I have over 300 reviews and I get loads for every chap so I always feel a little let down when this only gets like, 4. I know it's cos Auslly is new and the show is actually on now and WOWP has finished and Jalex isn't the most popular ship but still, my last couple of Jalex stories went down really well. What happened to you guys who reviewed them? You still there or have you gone? I really don't want to sound pushy but it's just been bothering me.**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	9. Digging Yourself A Hole

**A/N: Good day people! Or good night, whatever. So thank you guys for your wonderful responses! Sorry about that whole 'please review' ramble in the last chap. I really hated doing it and I myself hate reading them but now I kinda understand why people write them. But it doesn't seem to have made any difference and may have made things worse but of well! Anyway, the reviews and faves and everything I DO receive are greatly appreciated and always make me smile! OriginallyUnknown, smileysteph, wizardsfanatic10, BurkelyDuffieldLover, butterflysecrets and anyone else! So very soon Jalex stuff will happen and it will confuse them, always fun. As for them getting together, you maybe got another 10 chaps of waiting, mwa ha ha! Sorry! So I'll be quiet now and let you read :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"How is she editor when she can barely work a stupid computer?" Alex grumbled as she rushed around the office trying to get work done. Megan had entered a deadline into her diary wrong and it turns out that it was due this week, not next week much to her staffs dismay.

"Ew, gross! I think I'm sweating!" Marcus cried dabbing at his forehead.

"For god sakes Marcus, we have better things to worry about than your perspiration problems!" Alex exclaimed frustrated.

"Ooo, look at you using fancy words like 'perspiration'. Is Justin your part time tutor as well?" Marcus ignored her insult.

Alex stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at him with a look that just said 'Really?'. "Dude, are you seriously going talk about that _now_?"

"Well sorry! Someone got outta the wrong side of the bed this morning. Or was it even your bed?" Marcus laughed. Alex threw a pen at him in response causing Marcus to flinch, "Girl, that could have been deadly!"

"Can you just do _something_!" she replied frustrated before turning around to do her work. She swear she heard Marcus mumble something about her acting like Megan but at that point she didn't really care. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night – the whole Justin thing was still at the back of her mind and was bugging her slightly. Not as much as it was before but it was still there.

Eventually he did do some work but spoke again a while later. "Hottie alert." he sang.

Alex looked up to see Justin walking in. She gave a quick glare to Marcus before walking off to talk to Justin.

"Hey." he said, when he saw her.

"Hey." she replied.

"Look, I'm sorry." he started. "I shouldn't have said anything the other day cos it just made everything really awkward between us and I hate that."

"Me too." she smiled.

"So no more awkwardness?" he asked, feeling better already.

"Nope. And if you make it awkward, I'll hit you." she grinned.

"I believe that." Justin laughed.

Alex laughed with him before she gave him a hug.

"I actually thought you were scared to come back here." she said as she pulled back.

"Huh?" his face confused.

"Alex?"

"Oh shit." Justin froze. _Now_ he knew what Alex meant. It was _her_.

"Ah, Justin. A pleasure to see you again." Megan smiled at him. A little too fondly for his liking.

"Justin just came in to see me." Alex said as it seemed Justin was a little too frightened to speak.

"Don't you have work to do?" Megan snapped, her smile immediately leaving her face when she turned to glare at Alex.

"OK fine. I'll just leave you with Justin." she smirked, giving Justin another hug, whispering "Have fun." in his ear, trying to contain her laughter as she went back to work.

"So... how's the whole Doctor thing going?" Megan asked, attempting to flirt with him as she placed her hand on his arm.

Justin laughed awkwardly as he took her hand off his arm, "Look, uh, Megan. I'm not really, uh, interested. I, uh... I... already like someone..." he said slowly, saying anything that would get her to leave him alone but now he wishes he'd thought of something else as he was going to have to worm his way out of this one.

Megan looked hurt before she began to get angry. "Who is it? This '_someone_' that you apparently already like." she crossed her arms and looked at him sternly. Jeez, this woman could be scary when she wanted to.

"Oh, it's uh..." his eyes wondered around the room for inspiration (and partly because her stare was giving him the creeps), before he stuttered a reply. "Well, it's, uh... Alex?" he finished, his voice filled with uncertainty as he mentally cursed at his choice. _"Oh god..."_

"Alex?" Megan repeated. You could tell she was more pissed off at the idea that he likes Alex than the fact he's not interested.

Justin quickly regained himself and answered more confidently this time, trying to make it convincing – he really wanted this woman off his back. "Yeah! She's just... amazing, y'know? So beautiful too and I totally dig her."

"_You are digging yourself a hole, Justin my friend." _Shut up, brain! _"You know I'm right. And 'dig her'? What decade are you from?"_

He shook his head – he knew this was ridiculous but he had to just go with it now.

"Oh." Megan said, lips pursed. "Well, we're clearly quite busy and you're just in the way so if you wouldn't mind leaving." Did this woman ever stop glaring?

"Sure. I'll just go now." He was going to regret doing this, but... "Later gorgeous!" he shouted across the office to Alex, who in response looked behind her before turning back to him, confused as to who he was talking to before it clicked. He could see she was about to say something that would blow his cover so he practically ran out of the office.

Once he got in the lift, he banged his head against the wall a few times. "Oh god, why?"

Before he got brain damage from hitting his head, Justin's phone went off signalling he had a text. No prizes for guessing who it was from.

_**Your place. 8 o'clock. U got some explaining to do.**_

_**Lots of love, 'gorgeous'**_

He couldn't help but chuckle at her text. He sighed as he walked out of the elevator once it had reached the ground floor – this would be interesting.

**A/N: I hope you found that as amusing as I did, lol. I actually read over it and laughed – I hope that doesn't sound sad lol. Don't worry, they're not gonna start fake dating, I don't want this story to go down that route. I think it'll just add more complications to their friendship and also have a comical element to it (as Justin will have to pretend he has a crush on Alex every time he visits her at the office haha). So I really hope you enjoyed that and if you did, please leave a review!**

**OK, so I was literally so proud cos Selena got her first Number 1 with come & Get It! I was so proud and I am so sad that I was seriously crying. Like, actual tears and everything. Lol. And she also did some performances and it was great to see her back on stage, you could tell she'd missed it. But I am getting so desperate to hear the album! I'm gonna be at my Gran's for her 90th when it comes out but I'll be coming back home the day after so I'll get it on iTunes and in the post (or mail, if that's what some people call it) but I'm hoping that I'll be able to get YouTube or some kind of internet on my phone when I'm down my Gran's so I can at least listen. Anyway, can't think of anything else here, so peace out!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	10. Where's The Fun In That

**A/N: Allo young chaps! So glad you enjoyed the last chap! Alycea, SelenaFanatic, wizardsfanatic10, smileysteph, MRMenaMRM, butterflysecrets, inkling13, OriginallyUnknown, BurkelyDuffieldLover and anyone else! So this is the chap where Justin has to explain to Alex the mess he's gotten himself into. Expect comedy, awkwardness and maybe some cute stuff ;) so here we go with chapter 10! Wow, double figures!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Justin heard a knock on his door and went to answer it, taking a deep breath before he answered it, knowing who it was on the other side. He finally answered the door and was greeted with the sight of Alex, arms crossed across her chest and an eyebrow raised.

"What's up, _honey_?" she greeted him.

Justin couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "I can explain."

"You better." she said before walking past him into his apartment. He shut the door and followed after her. "Well?" she asked expectantly.

He sighed. "I may have told a _tiny_ lie." he admitted.

"And what _tiny_ lie did you tell Megan that involved me?" Alex could be rather intimidating when she wanted. She was still in her work clothes which were, as he said before, a lot nicer than her casual clothes, which also made her slightly more attractive added to the whole intimidating thing.

"Well, she was hitting on me again so I told her that I already liked someone and then your name was the first one to come out of my mouth. So I told her that I was little crazy about you." he explained.

"Oh." was all Alex could say. "I can understand why you did it, I guess." she reasoned.

"I'm sorry." he said genuinely.

"Justin, it's fine." Alex put her hand on his arm.

"This means that every time I come to see you at work I may have to act a _little_ differently." he added before letting out a light chuckle. "I'm not really good at making things _not_ awkward, am I?" he joked.

Alex shook her head and joked back, "Now do you believe that you're not good at everything?"

They laughed before silence fell over them. Alex broke it by asking a question, "If you have to act like you have a crush on me, what do I have to do?"

Justin thought about it before shrugging, "I don't know. Act oblivious?" he suggested.

Alex smirked, trailing her hand down his arm to take his hand as she stepped closer, "Where's the fun in that?"

Now this is a side to Alex that Justin had never seen. Wait, no, that was a lie; he had _seen_ it before but had never _experienced_ it. He'd seen her like this when she flirted with other guys. Justin didn't really want to admit it since she was his best friend but he now knew why every guy fell under her spell when she hit on them. Unfortunately for Justin, in situations like this he couldn't help that his male instincts took over.

"I guess we could make it fun." he smirked back, as he spoke in a husky voice. He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. When did their faces get this close? Neither had any idea what they were doing but at the same time, they weren't sure if they wanted to stop.

They gradually got closer but just as the space between them was about to disappear, Justin's phone went off. They sprung apart – Alex stood there, eyes wide as she ran a hand through her hair while Justin checked his phone to read the text.

"It's, uh, Matt. I said I'd go over to his place." he explained.

"Oh." Alex said, just like she did earlier. She said that a lot.

"I guess I'll just go then." Justin said, jerking his thumb behind him in the direction of the door.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you should." Alex sort of wanted him to leave but at the same time she really wished he could stay.

"K." he stepped closer only to give her a quick kiss on her forehead. "Bye." he said quietly before he left.

Neither of them got much sleep that night.

**A/N: That was actually more Jalex than I expected to put in it. I hope you liked that! Sorry it was short and had a crap ending but I really loved writing that, there's so much UST between them! (Unresolved Sexual Tension just in case you weren't sure). I think they both know that things will never be the same again, they just don't want to admit it. We're 10 chaps in so I really thought I'd better get the ball rolling. So if you enjoyed that, please leave a review!**

**Has anyone heard Love Will Remember?! Holy crap that is such a sad and beautiful song! It got leaked but Selena's voice sounds so amazing! Now I am so super excited to hear the rest of the album! Which you can stream on iTunes on the 17th July before it's actual release! AH! Sorry, I'm just really excited!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	11. After

**A/N: Woo hoo! Chapter 11! And why am I updating today? Because I'm so nice and have loads of this story written out! Again, thank you all so much! Love you guys! Guest, people you know, butterflysecrets, OriginallyUnknown, Alycea, BurlkelyDuffieldLover, SelenaFanatic, BekahBeiber and anyone else! So after some serious Jalex in the last chap they're just gonna be thinking and talking to their friends and family who will notice they're acting kinda weird. But what I'm tryin to say is that they're not together in this chap. But don't worry, I got more Jalex-y stuff planned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Justin knocked on the door to Matt's apartment. He didn't really feel like hanging out with Matt with him being so... well, Matt. Justin just wanted to be alone to be honest.

"_No, you want to be with Alex."_

Sometimes Justin _really_ hated his mind.

The door opened to reveal Matt with his big, dopey grin that was always on his face.

"Hey man! Not like you to be late." he said as he pulled him into a guy-hug.

"Sorry man, I was just with Alex." Justin apologised.

"Aw, did time just run away with you?" Matt mocked him.

"That is getting beyond old now, dude." Justin said as he shoved past Matt to go into his living room.

Matt followed after him, "Well _someone_ is a little snappy tonight." he flopped down on the couch next to his friend who was already sat down.

Justin sighed, "Just got some stuff on my mind."

"What kind of stuff?" Matt asked, wondering what was bothering his good friend.

"Nothing that your small mind could understand." he replied.

"Ah, girl troubles." Matt nodded.

"You're beginning to remind me of my mother – asking me about my love life." Justin laughed slightly.

"You can call me Mama Matt of you want, so long as you tell me what's up." Matt said.

Justin properly laughed this time; Matt always had that ability to make anyone feel better and bring a smile to your face.

"It's nothing for you to worry about _Mama Matt." _Justin patted him on the arm.

"Don't give me that. What? Is it Alex or something?" Matt laughed. Justin started laughing along with him – except his was a nervous laugh. Something clicked in Matt's head, for once, and he pointed at Justin with a huge grin on his face. "Dude! What happened with Alex? Did y'all get it on?" Matt wiggled his eyebrows.

Justin smacked him on the head. "_Dude_! What kind of mama _are_ you?"

Matt rubbed his head, "Ow. I was only asking." he paused. "So what did happen with Alex?"

Justin looked at him and sighed, "Nothing actually _happened_ but it just felt... I don't know, different. And I am certain she was hitting on me."

"Did you return the favour?" Matt asked.

Justin shrugged, "It's sort of a natural instinct."

Matt nodded in understanding. "What's it like to have Alex hit on you?" Justin gave Matt a confused look but in return Matt simply shrugged. "What? I've never experienced it before."

"Well, it works. It was a little fuzzy but I'm pretty sure I almost kissed her... and then you texted me." Justin glared at his friend.

"Oh, sorry man." he apologised.

"It's fine. Can we just change the subject now?" Justin requested.

"Oh, sure. Do you wanna hear about how awesome my cousin's birthday party was?" Matt excitedly asked.

Justin frowned, "You mean your _8 year old_ cousin?"

"Hey, don't underestimate face painting and bouncy houses." Matt said seriously making Justin laugh.

* * *

Alex was still in her apartment with two of her best friends; Ben & Jerry. Those guys were every girl's best friend; especially at times like this when you almost kissed your best best friend and may or may not have gone further if it hadn't been for the interruption.

As Alex thought about what happened again, she groaned and shoved her face in one of the cushions. What was she thinking? Flirting with him like that! And then it was like she wanted him to kiss her! How did her life get so complicated so quickly? Her and Justin had always thought they would go against the cliché and _not_ be the best friends who fall in love. They'd managed it for so many years so why was this happening now?

She scraped out the last bits of ice cream from the tub before throwing it on the floor (she'd pick it up later... or tomorrow... maybe). She tried to think through all the reasons as to _why_ what happened, happened. She quickly put the thought that they were growing feelings for each other out of her head – it couldn't be that, surely. Maybe they were both just really... deprived? Yeah, that's it! Deprived from being in a relationship. Whatever it was, there had to be a good explanation.

Alex really didn't want to ruin her friendship with Justin. She had no idea what she would do without him – and that isn't an exaggeration! The thought of life without Justin made her shiver – it wasn't nice.

She shook her head. If she was going to get on with her life she would have to stop thinking about this. It's not as though anything _actually_ happened. They came close but maybe Justin's phone going off was a sign – like fate or something. Things would just get worse if she kept going over it again and again. She just hoped Justin would do the same.

**A/N: So Justin confided in Matt while Alex told no one. I don't know when or if that'll come up again but I'll try and make sure Alex finds out that Matt knows at some point. It won't be like a big massive secret thing but it may add some more comedy, idk. I've had a chap written up for ages and I am going to work towards it in the next chap cos the story is actually quite far in now. So I'll stop rambling now, soory it was short but if you liked it, review!**

**I have been so happy! Why? Because I have heard Stars Dance! The whole album! OMG it is so amazing! Her other album slowly and gradually got more mature but this one is just... I can't describe it but it's so grown up and mature and fierce and sexy (she says the word sexy quite a few times too btw)! I can't pick a fave but B.E.A.T., Birthday, Write Your Name and Like A Champion are up there. She does a lot of rapping/talking which is really cool. It's weird, those were the 4 songs I wanted to listen to most and now they're my faves – I'm psychic! Lol. But Birthday... that is one CRAZY song! Honestly, not just saying that... it's just weird and wonderful. I love it when she shouts "Party on, baby!". You can stream it on iTunes from today for free so that's cool but it got leaked yesterday and I couldn't help but listen to it. It is so hard not to move when you listen to it – even if it's just nodding your head or tapping your foot cos every song is upbeat! The slowest songs are Stars Dance and Love Will Remember but they aren't like, proper slow songs. Sorry, I know I'm rambling but it really is SO good! And I heard Sad Serenade, produced by Rock Mafia (who are amazing). Can't believe it's not on the album! It's so good! Oh well. I still need to hear the exclusive tracks (yes, there are bonus tracks and then exclusive tracks) I Like It That Way and Lover In Me. Anyway, I'll stop before you all go crazy lol. :D**

**And I'll update again tomorrow cos I'm going to my Gran's on the Thursday and I'm just such a nice person!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	12. Alex Gets A Date

**A/N: Hidily ho, neighbourino! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, love you guys! OriginallyUnknown, Alycea, wizardsfanatic10, butterflysecrets, BurkelyDuffieldLover and anyone else! So as I said, in this chap I'm gonna set it up for what I got planned for the next chap that I've had written up for ages and I will finally get to put it in! This isn't it, it's the next chap, just to make it clear. So I will be quiet and let you read (I know you want to hehe)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

It was about 2 weeks later and it turns out Justin did do the same – they both pretended it never happened. They went back to normal, making sure there were never any awkward silences or times at which the memory of what happened came up. No one else could tell the difference, which was a good thing (although Justin did get annoyed when Matt gave him a pervy wink whenever he was with Alex). It was a little weird whenever Justin had to go into Alex's place of work and pretend to have a crush on her and try and ignore Megan who glared at them through the window in her office that allowed her to look out onto everyone in the office to check up on them.

But other than that, it was almost back to normal. Almost.

No matter how much they covered it up they couldn't forget it happened. They could pretend but they couldn't forget.

They were going to meet up with Zeke and Harper in a little bar in town so that meant that Justin had to go pick Alex up from work. He always dreading going into Alex's work now. But this was his mess; he made up the lie so he had to go along with it.

He took in a deep breath before he stepped out of the elevator to the floor Alex worked on. He greeted some people as he walked by – he was quite a regular there so he did get to know some of Alex's colleagues. He then saw Alex, sitting at her desk with a pen in her hand and scribbling onto a notebook. Knowing Alex, she was doodling – a favourite hobby of hers. She could fill up entire notebooks with doodles. Anything from random wavy lines to messy yet still amazing drawings of people or things – she drew anything and everything. He chuckled and rolled his eyes before continuing to walk up to her.

Alex was completely lost in a trance as she just let her pen flow across the page – her imagination taking over. Unfortunately for her, this meant she had doodled her name in fancy letters. Well, it wasn't really _her_ name. See, she had absent-mindedly wrote 'Alex Russo' with little hearts surrounding it. But she was in such a daydream that she hadn't really noticed what exactly she was doing. Or that she had a small smile on her face whilst doing so.

"Hey."

Alex's mind snapped out of her trance and she quickly realised _what_ she had written and _who's_ voice was speaking to her. She snapped the book shut and looked up, smiling innocently at Justin, praying he hadn't been watching her draw like he sometimes did. He had always said it was quite fascinating to watch her go into her own little world and create little masterpieces. To which she always argued that she was not some nature documentary.

"Hi." she answered. "When did you get here?" she asked curiously.

"Just now." he answered before rolling his eyes, "And no, I was not observing you doodling as you are not an animal in a nature documentary, as you have told me _so_ many times now." he said, practically quoting her.

Alex internally sighed in relief, "Good." she got up from her chair and brushed herself down. She looked back up to see the Justin had grabbed her purse and was holding it out to her.

"OK, what do you want?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I'm supposed to really like you, remember?" he said with a smile. "and I can feel Megan's glare in the side of my head."

Alex laughed and took her purse from him but not without their hands brushing. She was also fairly sure that Justin had slightly held her hand as she took it from him. It was probably just to go with the act, she told herself as she tried to ignore the little tingles that went up her arm as they touched.

"You OK?" he asked.

Damn, she should probably try not to think about things for so long, it was apparently showing on her face.

"Yeah, fine. Let's go." she put a smile on her face and waked round her desk, and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the office so they could walk to the bar.

They chatted along the way about work and life – just normal. Eventually they got to the little bar where they were meeting Zeke and Harper. They were just about to walk in when they suddenly realised something – they hadn't let go of each other's hands. The whole time they had been holding hands and they didn't notice – it was as though it just felt that natural. They looked up at each other and laughed awkwardly before letting go and walking in to see Harper and Zeke already at a table. They brushed the little incident off and pretended like nothing had happened – again.

* * *

It was a little while later and the four old friends were having a good time, chatting and laughing. It really was amazing how they were all still so close even after high school.

Alex was currently getting some drinks in and was standing at the bar by herself. Well, she was by herself until someone joined her.

"Hi there." Alex turned in the direction of the unfamiliar voice to see a guy with blond hair and blue eyes grinning at her. He was cute so Alex couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi." was all she said back.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you but it seems rude to let a pretty lady stand all by herself." he grinned a charming grin.

Alex giggled, going into flirt-mode, "Well, that's very kind of you."

"I'm Tobey, by the way." he held out his hand for her to shake, which she did.

"Alex." she told him.

"So, are you out with friends or...?" Tobey asked her, drifting off, silently asking if she was out on a date.

"Yep, just some friends. No boyfriend here." she flipped her hair over her shoulder and tilting her head, hoping she hadn't lost her touch.

"Cool. So do you like going out?" he asked. It was a bit of a weird question but Alex answered anyway of course.

"Uh, yeah. Who doesn't?" she shrugged.

"Good. Then I suppose I'll be seeing you tomorrow night then when I pick you up at 7?" he slid a piece of paper across the bar with what she was guessing was his number on it.

The barman had all the drinks ready by this point and was putting them on the bar for Alex to collect. Justin, sitting at the table, noticed this and decided to go over and give her a hand – unaware that she had made a new friend. He walked up behind her and heard the last bit of their conversation – including the part where he asked her out.

"I suppose you will." he heard Alex reply.

"Need some help?" Justin spoke up, irritated at this guy despite the fact he knew nothing about him. It wasn't like Alex never flirted with guys – she did it all the time (sometimes just to get something she wanted) but for some reason it annoyed Justin now.

Alex was a little startled by his voice and turned around. "Justin you scared me!" she gave him a playful whack on the arm before turning around to pick up 2 of the 4 glasses and speaking to Tobey once again, "See you tomorrow then?"

"You sure will." he winked at her (making Justin want to vomit) before Alex smiled and returned to their table.

Justin went to pick up the other two glasses when he heard this guy start talking to his friends.

"Nice one man!" they gave him high fives. Justin rolled his eyes.

"Thanks. I hope she didn't get her hopes up too high though." Tobey said.

"You doing another no-show?" his friend asked. Tobey nodded and they all started laughing, before going off to the other side of the bar.

Justin felt a wave of rage wash over him. _What. A. Douche!_

He took the other drinks back to the table and felt sick when he saw Alex's big grin on her face. That scum bag didn't shouldn't even have the privilege to _look_ at her. She'd get more respect from a garbage can. Needless to say, Justin was unusually quiet for the rest of the night. The other 3 not only found this strange but Zeke and Harper also noticed the fact that after Justin had come back from the bathroom, a blond guy left with a bust lip and blood running out his nose and Justin's fist had a faint red colour to it that wasn't there before he went to the 'bathroom'. They gave each other worried glances but didn't tell Alex – she was too happy and they didn't want to ruin that by having her worry about her best friend.

Justin himself was thinking over what he should do. That douche was going to stand Alex up. The only time Alex had ever been stood up was if it was with a boyfriend and the relationship was practically done with anyway. But she had _never_ been stood up on a first date. Should Justin tell her? He couldn't bear to see her face, it'd hurt too much. But he couldn't just do nothing – he'd took care of the ass with a good ol' punch in the face one or two times but now he had to deal with Alex. He was going to do something nice – something good. After some thinking, he thought he'd came up with something that could work. He just hoped it wouldn't make things worse...

**A/N: Hmm... what's he gonna do?! Hehe, I already know and I'm sooo excited! So in this chap you saw that they are trying to carry on as normal and go back to how they were before... but that's just not possible! Did everyone like the little doodling bit? With the little Alex Russo part? I just thought of that! Pretty cute, huh? So they are in serious denial yet at the same time completely oblivious – they act like they have no feelings for each other and pretend it all means nothing but at the same time they know that things aren't gonna be simple anymore and deep down they know that this can't be covered up for much longer. Well, after that little analogy of the chap, I will let you review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	13. Date

**A/N: Well hellooooooo there! Thank you guys for all the reviews! SelenaFanatic, BurkelyDuffieldLover, butterflysecrets, Alycea, mkpunk, butterflygirl154, , qwutje and anyone else! So this is the chap I have been desperate to write for ages now! Really excited to see what you guys think of it :D So last time we left Justin and Alex, Alex had just got a date but Justin overheard that Tobey, her date, was going to stand her up (douchebag). He punched him but now he needs to make it up to Alex. But what is he going to do? Well, read on and find out! Hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Alex sat on her sofa, wearing her new dress, waiting for her date to – eventually – show up. She sighed. He was an hour late and Alex was almost ready to give up. She had tried calling him on the number he'd given her but she couldn't get through – must be bad signal or something.

Although it seemed rather silly, she was quite annoyed that she had spent all that time getting ready and it would be wasted. It was a really cute purple dress – it wasn't tight but it wasn't loose either. It came to about mid-thigh (it is Alex and she is aware that her legs are one of her best features) and the little black jacket she had on made it look not too dressy along with the black high-heeled boots. She had no idea where she was going to be going so this outfit could be perfect for a meal at a nice restaurant or just a casual drink – she had thought it through and often wore versatile outfits like this for dates when she wasn't sure of the destination.

Her long hair was curled and her make up was pretty simply with more eye make up than anything else. That was something Alex liked to do anyway – keep everything simple and then focus on the eyes. Sometimes she did add a pop of colour on her lips but she didn't feel like that tonight.

She hadn't been on a date in a little while so she was disgruntled that she had out a lot of effort into thinking about her outfit and now the jerk won't even show up to see!

She stood up and walked to the mirror in her living room. "Is there something _wrong_ with me?" she asked herself out loud as she looked at herself with a slight frown on her face.

"Maybe I come across as desperate?" she thought to herself.

Before she was about to burst into tears at her sad excuse of a love life she heard the door. Her eyes widened and she rushed to answer it.

She quickly fixed herself before putting a pretty smile on her face and opening the door but once she did her shoulders drooped. "Oh, it's just you."

"Nice to feel loved." Justin said sarcastically. His eyes scanned over her and he let out a whistle "Someone looks amazing."

"At least someone gets to see it before I take it off." she grumbled before turning around to walk back to her bedroom.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Justin asked.

She stopped walking and turned around sighing, "I had a date tonight but he stood me up."

There was a pause before Justin spoke quietly, "I know."

"What?" Alex asked, completely confused.

It was Justin's turn to sigh before he replied, "I overheard him talking to his friends after you went back to the table. He planned to blow you off."

Alex stared at him in shock for a moment before she got angry, "And you didn't think to _tell me_?!"

"Well, that's why I'm here now." he replied calmly.

"What? So you could tell me in person _an hour_ after my 'date' was supposed to be here?!" she yelled. He knew she'd be like this so he was prepared.

"That's sort of where I come in. You don't think I'd dress like this for nothing, did you?" he gestured to the clothes he was wearing.

Alex only just noticed he was dressed slightly smarter than usual – jeans, t-shirt and suit jacket with rolled up sleeves. His typical date attire.

"_Wait..."_ she thought at that last part.

"I'm not quite sure I get it." she said, much quieter than her previous yelling.

He chuckled, "I'm here to take you out instead." he said.

"You mean like, you and me... on a _date_?" she asked, suddenly feeling shy. She could feel her cheeks turning a shade of pink as she was pretty sure she was blushing.

"I guess you could say that." he grinned and then held out his hand to her, "You comin'?"

She stared at him in disbelief before shaking her head and laughing, grabbing hold of his hand.

"Remind me why you're single, again?" she joked.

"Girls just can't handle all of this." he said dramatically, making her laugh again.

"I bet they can't." she smiled, instantly feeling better. "So, where are we going?"

"I thought I'd continue with the cheese and the cliché by taking you to dinner and a movie." he replied, enjoying the feeling of her hand in his.

"Sounds perfect." she laughed as they walked out of her apartment, closing the door on their way out.

* * *

It was just after half eleven at night and Justin was walking Alex back to her apartment. They had had a great night. Even though Alex hadn't been on a date with Tobey (though now she never would, the douche) she was certain that her date with Justin would have been ten times better in every way. It still felt weird saying that – date. It wasn't a serious date but it wasn't just two people hanging out either.

Their laughter was just dying down as they reached Alex's door.

"OK, that was officially the best date I've ever been on." Alex said to Justin.

"Yeah, it was pretty great." Justin agreed, glad that he'd made her happy again. He had to admit though, he had had an amazing night. It was weird – a first date without all the awkward bits and getting to know each other because they already knew everything about each other. But at the same time, there was _something_ about the atmosphere that did actually make it feel like a date.

Alex gave Justin a warm smile, "Thank you, Justin. You're the best guy a girl could have." she said before enveloping him in a hug as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as his went round her waist. It didn't feel right saying he was the best friend ever or something like that.

She pulled back so she could talk to him but kept her arms around his neck, "So, uh, do you want to continue with the theme of cheesiness and cliché?" she asked.

He frowned in confusion, "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes playfully before doing the unexpected – she kissed him. It lasted only about 3 seconds – just enough for it to constitute as a real kiss but not too long that it was awkward and may lead to Justin not going home that night.

Once she had pulled back she smiled, "Goodnight, Justin." she said quietly before removing her arms from around his neck and opening the door to her apartment.

"Night." Justin replied just as quiet, unsure of whether or not she had heard him before she closed the door; he was too busy trying to work out what had just happened.

On the other side of the door, Alex was wondering the same thing. She wasn't exactly sure why she just did that – it just felt right at that exact moment. Y'know, giving your date a kiss goodnight after a date? She would have said that but then it would have gotten more awkward and then they would most likely have had that awkward moment where you keep tilting your head the wrong way because you're so nervous and feel like you're under a lot of pressure. So she felt she just had to do it. She was glad he kissed back otherwise she would've looked completely stupid.

"_Wait..."_ she thought, _"I kissed Justin and then he kissed _back. _What does _that_ mean?" _

Alex shook her head and walked into her bedroom and collapsed on her bed with a dreamy sigh. She wished that night didn't have to end...

"_No! I don't mean it like that!"_ she thought straight after, ignoring the annoying part of her brain that was saying "Yes you do."

Justin was finally able to move and made his way towards the elevator and once he was in it, he began to think again.

Alex had _kissed_ him.

Nope. It still hadn't sunk in.

And she didn't refer to him as a friend either. Was she trying to tell him something? It was typical that he knew Alex inside and out but the one time he actually wanted to know what she was thinking it was like she was just any other girl – extremely confusing and hard to read. But she wasn't just any other girl. She was Alex. She was _his_ Alex. He wasn't really sure what was going to happen next but all her knew was that no other guy was going to get his hands on her.

**A/N: Hmm, little possessive there, are we, Justin? Hehe. So basically they have just made their confusion a lot worse. Can I just say I love writing about people with confused feelings? It's ever so fun! Yep, just went a little British there. Well, when I say British, I really mean English. Anyway, things are gonna get a little weird. I don't know if this is a spoiler or not but all I'll say is they get closer and some of the things they do would make it seem they are a couple but at the same time, they don't talk about it and still consider each other as friends. So basically, they're gonna act a little couple-y but consider it the new normal for them. That probably didn't make much sense, lol. Anyway, review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	14. Dr Reynolds

**A/N: Yo people! Thank you guys for all the reviews! Alycea, OriginallyUnknown, SelenaFanatic, xRinneandShinx, BurkelyDuffieldLover, wizardsfanatic10, mkpunk, butterflysecrets, MaddyLuv, fanboy32 and anyone else! So this is the chap after the date :) I already said that they're going to be acting differently but they're gonna be too scared to actually admit anything. Well, I'm just gonna let you guys read on! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Justin was a doctor. Justin was also distracted. This was not a good combination.

He had been thinking about Alex all day and it was affecting his work slightly. He hadn't hurt anyone or done anything wrong but he was mostly annoying his work mates. His mind appeared to only have the capacity to focus on one thing at a time so when he was with a patient, he couldn't really concentrate on what other people were trying to say. He'd had to do a lot of apologising.

"Russo!"

Justin winced when he realised who had been shouting him; Dr Reynolds.

"Sorry, uh, what was it you were saying?" he asked. This guy was really scary when he was mad.

"Maybe you should just go home Russo since you seem in no fit state to work." the older man frowned.

"I'm fine, seriously." Justin assured him.

"Well I don't believe you." he said before sighing and taking a step closer to the younger doctor so he wasn't shouting across the ward. This time he spoke in a softer voice (which was odd for him). "What is it? You haven't been quite yourself for a little while." Justin did nothing except give him a strange look. Dr Reynolds frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just I never really thought you could be caring or nice." Justin said, but wishing he'd kept that thought to himself straight after. He was surprised though when the older man actually laughed and gave him a pat on the back.

"Being tough is the best way to keep you youngsters in line." he told him.

"We're hardly youngsters." Justin said.

"You're 15 years younger than me so to me – you're youngsters." he replied making Justin laugh. "So what is it then? Wait, let me guess. Is it that female friend of yours with whom Matt is besotted with?"

Justin laughed again, "Uh, yeah. But Matt has no chance with her – that's just a dream of his."

Dr Reynolds let out a chuckle too – Justin was still finding this a bit strange but it was good. "Well maybe Matt doesn't have a chance with her but are you hoping that _you_ do?" he raised an eyebrow.

Justin looked down and laughed nervously, "It's, uh, it's complicated."

"Of course it's complicated! A woman is involved." Dr Reynolds told him.

Justin nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What's her name, anyway?" Dr Reynolds asked.

Justin looked up at him and frowned, "She's been coming in here nearly everyday since I started here and you still don't know her name?" Dr Reynolds gave him a look telling him that he didn't have much interest in his personal life. "Her name's Alex."

Dr Reynolds nodded, "For a while I actually thought she was your girlfriend before I overheard young Matt saying something about how he 'can't believe you're friends with her' and I saw you hitting on some nurses."

Right on cue, one of the nurses walked by and gave Justin a cold look – she was one of the nurses dated for a while but he broke up with her after a few weeks. They just didn't have any special connection. It was nice but it wouldn't go anywhere. Well, that's what Justin thought anyway. She seemed to have a different opinion...

Justin shuddered, "Yeah, that's when I learnt my lesson to not mix work and pleasure."

Dr Reynold chuckled again – who knew he was actually a really happy, nice guy? "Well, this isn't advice but it's something you should always keep in mind – no matter how intelligent you are and no matter how many degrees you have, you will never be able to fully understand woman-kind."

Justin laughed again, "Thanks, I'll remember that Dr Reynolds."

"Please, call me Joe." he patted him on the shoulder again.

"OK, Joe. Y'know you can call me Justin if you want." Justin offered.

"Whatever you say, Russo." Joe replied with a joking grin on his face. Justin just nodded – he kind of guessed that he would stick to Russo.

"Well then, I guess I should get back to work, Joe." at that moment, Matt walked by and heard this and went up to Justin's side.

"Oh, sup Joe?!" he held his hand up for a high five – after hearing Justin call him by his first name he figured he'd gone soft and was actually going to be a really cool guy.

"It's Dr Reynolds to you, squirt." the frown returned to his face and Matt awkwardly put his hand back down as Joe went off to see a patient.

Justin was laughing at Matt who gave him a shove, "Dude, don't tell me you're on his good side and I'm left on the outside?!"

"I guess I just have the magic touch." Justin said, still laughing as he walked off, leaving Matt to sulk.

**A/N: Haha, did y'all enjoy that? Justin getting some advice from an older guy. And has anyone noticed Justin has told 2 people now but Alex has told no one?... Yeah, I just noticed that too lol. That'll probably have to come into it at some point, I don't know. I don't plan the story or each chap just certain things but apart from those certain things that I want to happen, I just let it flow. Just go with it. Omg now I've said that I'm thinking of that movie which I love so much! Random, anyway... I'll probs have more Jalex interaction in the next chap or the chap after, not sure yet. Anyway, please review if you want more!**

**I'll try and make this fangirl bit short, haha. So Stars Dance went to #1 which is amazing! Totally deserves it! I mean, it's her 4th album – about time, y'know? Haha. Oh! And her performances on GMA... so awesome! With all the dancing and stuff makes me even more excited to see her live!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	15. Imagine

**A/N: What up, what up, what up?! Thanks so much for all the support, I really appreciate it! SelenaFanatic, NatnatJAlex, BurkelyDuffieldLover, wizardsfanatic10, OriginallyUnknown, mkpunk, butterflysecrets and anyone else! So in this chap I thought I'd change the fact that Alex hasn't told anyone and she's gonna talk to her mum. Yeah, so another chap of Alex talking to her mum. Hopefully it should be more interesting than the first one was. So, yeah, anyway, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own WOWP.**

* * *

Alex knocked on the door to her old house – it was now just her parents house but technically it was still her real home. The door opened and her mom was standing there and smiled when she saw her only daughter standing there.

"Alex! I didn't know you were coming." she exclaimed as she pulled her in for a hug.

"Well, if I don't come round you just bug me until I do." Alex said, hugging her mother back before pulling away and walking past her and into the house.

"You're father should be home soon." Louisa said. Alex turned around to see her mom still holding the door open and looking out, like she was looking for something.

"What?" Alex asked.

"No boy, I'm assuming?" Louisa explained, closing the door.

Alex rolled her eyes and groaned, "You have no idea how much I do _not_ want to think about that subject. Can we just not talk about it? I'd like at least an hour without my head hurting from thinking so much." she kicked off her shoes and made herself comfy on the sofa.

"You _do_ realise that now you've said that you're going to have no option but to tell me what you're talking about?" her mom joined her on the sofa.

Alex sighed, "Yes, mother, I do realise that."

"Do you want some tea?" Louisa then asked, getting up again.

"Anything stronger?" Alex asked.

"Tea it is!" her mom ignored her and went into the kitchen to make the tea.

A few minutes later she came back and gave Alex her mug. She sat back down and looked at her daughter who was blowing on her tea before sipping it – to be exact, she wasn't speaking.

"Well?" Louisa asked expectantly, realising Alex wasn't going to start talking on her own.

Alex sighed, "Why can't guys be simple?"

"Because they don't have the mental capacity to understand women." Louisa told her daughter with a slight laugh. It seems that to an extent, no one understands the opposite sex.

"I mean, he makes it awkward by telling me his parents think we should date and then tells my boss he has a crush on me and then somehow I start flirting with him and then he flirts back but then we just pretend it didn't happen and things were fine until I got asked out on a date which turned out to be a joke but then he takes me out on a date instead to cheer me up and then he just _had_ to take me out on the best date I've ever been on and then for some reason I just kissed him and I'm not really sure why but it just felt right at that moment and I've not spoken to him since and my head hurts because I'm so confused and I don't know what's going to happen." Alex let out a sigh after her long ramble. It felt good to let that out.

Louisa, on the other hand, was about as confused as Alex but for a different reason, "Uh, excuse me?"

Alex looked at her mom, "Did you really not get _any_ of that?"

"I got it but none of it made sense. Mainly because I have no idea who this 'he' is." Louisa explained.

Alex groaned again, "That's where it gets complicated."

Louisa simply raised an eyebrow in reply, waiting for her to go on.

Alex sighed, "The 'he' is Justin."

Now both Louisa's eyebrows rose, this time in surprise. "Justin as in Justin Russo? As in your bestest friend in the whole wide world?" Alex nodded. There was a pause before her mom spoke again, "You went on a date?"

Alex smiled slightly, "Yeah. See, this guy had asked me out but Justin overheard him telling his friends he was going to stand me up so instead of just telling me, he turned up and hour after my 'date' was supposed to and he took me on a date instead."

"Aw." Louisa cooed.

"Mom." Alex got embarrassed and blushed a little.

"Sorry, it's just really sweet." there was another pause before Louisa excitedly asked, "So, do you like him?"

Alex looked at her mother incredulously before realising it was actually a good question. "I don't know. Maybe." she shrugged.

"Well, look at it this way; can you _imagine_ being his girlfriend?" Louisa asked her.

Alex had never actually thought about it like that. She started to imagine what being his girlfriend would be like; more hugs than usual, hand holding, more amazing dates, kisses, the exchange of sweet nothings, sleeping togeth- woah! Wait! Alex had never quite thought that far ahead. Before she would've found that thought completely and utterly _weird_ but now, after everything that's happened... it didn't bother her. She slightly blushed at this thought. All in all, being Justin's girlfriend actually sounded... nice. She had always said he'd be the perfect boyfriend and never understood why some girl hadn't realised this yet and snapped him up already. Maybe she was meant to be that girl...

"_OK, Alex, little too cheesy there." _Alex agreed with her mind and silently agreed to never say or think anything like that again – she didn't want to sound soppy – she had a reputation, y'know. But she couldn't help but think there was some truth in her thoughts, despite the cheesiness.

"Uh, you OK there sweetie?"

Alex shook her head and came back into reality to see her mother watching her. "What?"

"You were really thinking about that there, weren't you?" she smiled at her daughter. She was hardly going to discourage her daughter from going out with a smart, responsible and all round nice guy like Justin, was she?

"Well, I'm loosing sleep over it and you know how I love my sleep. So if if I don't think about it then that's more beauty sleep down the drain." Alex shrugged, trying to brush it off casually.

Right then, they heard the door and Alex's father walked into the living room and smiled.

"Alex!"

"Hey dad." she got up and gave her dad a hug.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." he said, happy to see his little girl.

"Well I thought I'd take you guys up on your offer, that's always there, to come round." Alex smiled at her dad.

"Alex has a crush!" Louisa burst out excitedly.

Alex looked at her mom angrily, "Mom!"

Karl got all protective then, "Oh really?"

"It's adorable!" Louisa clapped her hands.

"Please stop talking!" Alex put her face in her hands – apparently her parents were still as embarrassing as ever.

"Who is it? Is he acceptable?" Karl quizzed, looking at both his wife and his daughter but figuring he was going to get more answers out of his wife.

"Oh! That's the best part!" Louisa was about to blurt out who it was before Alex interrupted.

"Can I just work this out myself instead of having everybody know? God, it's like being a teenager again!" Alex threw her hands up, frustrated.

"Alright, fine. Just give me a name and I won't say anything else." Karl gave in, knowing Alex was extremely stubborn when she wanted to be and if he didn't play nice then she wouldn't tell him anything.

"Promise?" Alex asked in a childish voice with a face to match – puppy dog eyes and a small pout. She could never be a proper gown up around her parents.

"Promise." Karl raised his hand as though making a boy scout honour or something, making Alex laugh lightly.

"Justin." she mumbled ever so quiet but somehow her dad still heard.

"Russo!" he exclaimed and Alex glared at him. He took and deep breath and tried to calm himself, "Alright, fine, I won't say anything."

Alex smiled, "Good. So, what have y'all been up to?" she flopped back down on the sofa, changing the subject quickly – her Texas roots apparently coming out in the process.

Her parents just gave each other a look before going along with Alex and talking about their days and what's been happening. Alex kept thinking about it in her head and at least one good thing had come out of all this embarrassment – she was a little less confused than before.

**A/N: Did y'all enjoy that? Can I just say, it's actually very fun to say y'all despite the fact I'm not American lol. So Alex finally told someone – unlucky for her, it was her parents. Probably telling a friend would've been less embarrassing but I wanted to bring her parents into it. I'll need to bring Justin' parents back into it too... hmm, might do that next chap, not sure yet. But Justin and Alex will be in the same chap next time, I just wanted Alex to get her own chap this time. It's hard to believe this is already chapter 15! Time flies when you're writing something fun. Guess that means they gotta get together soon, I suppose? I honestly do not plan anything (which is why I hate it when they tell me to make a plan at school – I don't roll that way) so I have no idea but it's been pretty good so far, right? Anyway, please leave a little review below if you liked that!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	16. At Some Point

**A/N: Woo, sweet 16! Thanks for the reviews guys! We're past the 100 mark so THANKS! SelenaFanatic, NatnatJAlex, mkpunk, Alycea, Ihateluvstories, Guest, xRinnieandSharinx, butterflysecrets, BurkelyDuffieldLover and anyone else! So as I said before, both Alex and Justin will be in this chap (yay!) so we'll see how they're interacting with each other after everything that's happened and all the things that have been said. Should be good, eh? Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

Justin was waiting outside his parents sub shop. He was working later on so he had the day free. And Alex had a day off so they decided to spend some time together. This should be interesting...

Plus Justin's parents hadn't seen him in about a week so he thought he should drop in but he'd might as well take Alex with him. What could go wrong when he's spending time with his best friend who he'd just taken on a date, kissed and now was unsure whether or not he wanted to be in a relationship with her while also being in the same room as his parent – in particular his mother – who are very encouraging towards the idea of them dating? Justin was starting to think this wasn't such a good idea.

He was waiting outside because he wanted to greet Alex without his parents looking. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he knew it would be a little awkward and he'd rather he didn't have his parents watching their every move.

After another moment, he saw Alex coming down Waverly Place. She was wearing denim short-shorts, a simple shirt with a random graphic design on it and some sneakers – something she wore often which Justin never took much notice of but now he couldn't help but think that even in that along with her long hair curled she looked insanely beautiful. What was this girl doing to him?

"Hi." she said once she'd reached him. She was wearing a smile as she spoke – a reassuring sign.

"Hey." he replied. He couldn't really think of anything else to do or say so he just opened his arms, offering a hug with a hopeful look on his face. Alex laughed and went into his arms, wrapping her around his neck s she hugged him.

"You're such a dork." she giggled.

"I know." he answered.

The hug lasted longer than normal but neither of them seemed to mind. Eventually they did pull away and smile at each other.

"We should go inside." Justin gestured towards the sub station.

"Right, wouldn't want to keep your parents waiting." Alex nodded, walking past him to the door with Justin following close behind.

When they were inside, Jerry and Theresa looked up from their work and grinned when they saw the pair. There were only a few customers only taking up a couple of tables. Theresa was the first to come up to them as Jerry was coming out from the kitchen.

"Finally come to visit, I see." she said, pulling her son in for a hug.

"It's only been a week, mom." Justin pointed out, hugging her back none-the-less.

"It's still too long." Theresa told him before turning to Alex, "Now it's definitely been too long since I've seen _you, _young lady." she said to her playfully before pulling Alex into a hug too.

"Ugh, you sound like my mom." Alex joked.

By this time Jerry had reached them and had greeted them with hugs and handshakes too.

"So you don't mind if we just hang out here for a few hours?" Justin asked.

"No, of course not! It makes it look like we have more customers." Jerry grinned before Theresa gave him a whack on the chest.

"I'll bring you guys some food and drinks over." Theresa said to them and shaking her head at her husband before going off into the kitchen.

"Women, eh Justin?" Jerry nudged his son before walking off.

Justin laughed before he looked down at Alex who had her eyebrow raised, obviously not amused by the comment considering their current situation.

Justin quickly stopped laughing, "That table over there looks good." he said before walking off to sit at the table. Alex rolled her eyes before following him.

Not long after, Theresa brought some food for them to snack on and something to drink.

"We'll come talk to you soon when we get a moment." she said before going off to serve another customer that had just walked in.

"So... anything new happen in the last couple of days?" Alex started the conversation.

"Not really, just normal stuff I guess. It's been weird not seeing you every day though." he replied.

"I know. It wasn't even that long but I missed you." she let out a small laugh.

"Me too." he chuckled. Now this kinda felt like an awkward first date. "So, Megan been bothering you lately?" he started up a new topic of conversation.

"Ugh, don't get me started! It's all your fault, y'know; dragging me into your web of lies." she gave him a playful glare.

"I wouldn't call it a _web_ of lies. Perhaps just a stray cobweb." Justin said thoughtfully, partly just trying to piss her off a little.

Alex laughed, and gave him a light shove, "Shut up! She totally hates my guts now."

"She's just jealous." Justin said with a smile, laughing at Alex.

"Of what? The fact that I am _clearly_ much better than her in every way or that _you_ like _me_ instead of _her_?" Alex questioned, tilting her head to the side, leaning in a little closer.

"Both." was all Justin said in reply, also leaning closer.

Alex just looked at him for a moment before suddenly giving him a quick peck on the cheek and then popping a french fry into her mouth, grinning all the while. Justin shook his head, joining her in eating the food his mom had brought for them.

While they continued chatting and, without realising it, flirting, Theresa came up to talk to Jerry through the little window between the kitchen and the rest of the sub station.

"Jerry, something's different." she said to her husband who was clearing up the work surface from the last order.

"I told you, the mustard was cheaper from that other place." Jerry defended himself.

Theresa roller her eyes, "Not with the mustard, Jerry! I meant with Justin and Alex." she said quietly so they didn't hear.

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning his attention to her now.

"Just look at them." she said, turning her head to look a them as Jerry peered over her shoulder to also look at them.

He had to admit, they were leaning just a little too close and from what he knew about his son, that was a smile he used when he was flirting with a girl.

"OK, I guess I see your point. But knowing them, it's probably nothing." Jerry admitted.

"I don't know, something is definitely up." she said thinking about it before gasping, "Do you think Justin finally took our advice?" she asked excitedly.

"You mean _your_ advice and I highly doubt..." he drifted off as he took another look at the pair to now see that Justin was whispering something in Alex's ear, making her laugh, before he gave her a small kiss on the side of her head, "OK, your right, something's up."

"Yep. And I'm gonna find out what." Theresa said before she walked up to their table with a big smile on her face as she sat down. "Hey guys."

They turned to look at her before giving each other a quick suspicious glance.

"Hey." Justin replied, narrowing his eyes at his mother.

"So... anything new?" she asked, confirming to Alex and Justin that she was looking for answers.

"Nope."

"Can't think of anything."

They both spoke at the same time, purposely trying to piss her off. It was working.

"Oh... are you sure?" Theresa pushed.

Justin sighed and a moment later Alex jumped, "Ow!"

He had kicked her so she turned to glare at him, he just gave her a pointed look and gestured with his eyes for her to leave.

"Excuse me but _apparently_ I have to go to the bathroom." she excused herself, getting up to go to the bathroom but not before throwing Justin another glare.

"Well?" Justin's mom asked as soon as she was gone.

"It's complicated." was all he said in reply.

"You and I both know that isn't going to satisfy me." Theresa crossed her arms.

"Look, I can't explain it all now cos it's a weird story that might take you a while to get your head around. But we're, I don't know, working things out." Justin tried to explain to her.

"What 'things'?" Theresa gave him a knowing look.

He smiled and shook his head, "Like I said, I'll explain it all another time."

"I'm back." Alex announced her presence.

"Well, I should, uh, clean that table over there." Theresa excused herself.

Justin looked over at Alex who was giving him an expectant look, "Well?" She was starting to sound like his mother.

Justin groaned and put a hand through his hair, tugging at it at the same time, "Don't even ask."

They were both silent and didn't look at each other, instead they kept their eyes trained on their fidgeting hands.

"I guess we should talk about it at some point." Alex finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess we should. At some point." Justin agreed. "But I have work later."

"Yeah and I've got work tomorrow." Alex added on.

"And I'll be tired cos I'll have been working all night."

Their list of excuses seemed to go on. Work to go to, friends to hang out with, errands that needed to be run. They both realised this and looked at each other and laughed.

"Some time this week. I promise." Justin told her honestly, looking her directly in the eye.

"OK." Alex replied quietly with a nod.

Justin picked up his glass of soda and grinned, "Remember that time when I spilled soda all over your favourite shoes but didn't tell you?" he laughed.

"That wasn't funny." Alex pouted.

"It was when you put them on." he laughed more.

"Oh yeah? Well you didn't find it so funny when I got you back for that." she whacked him on the arm.

Justin stopped laughing and frowned at the memory, wincing, "I couldn't walk properly for 3 days."

Alex laughed then, "Now _that_ was funny."

Alex continued to laugh, and eventually Justin joined in with her. Like a silent agreement that they wouldn't bring it up until the time came that they had to talk about it.

**A/N: Well that really was interesting, haha. OK so they won't talk in the next chap, I'm gonna be mean and wait another chap or two. I know, I'm evil. But I want Matt to come back into it for a chap, and maybe Marcus and just get them talking to some other people. OH! Sorry, I just had a brainwave! This is going to be soo fun! Sorry, I can't tell you, you're just gonna have to wait! Man, I'm so chuffed, I actually thought of that – brilliant! Should be funny too, and probably unexpected. OK, I'm being cruel now, I won't say any more and just let you guys review! :D**

**Oh, and I am literally right at the beginning of working on a new story called Love/Hate. It's a Jalex story and I'm excited about it. But it'll be quite a while before I post it so this is just a heads up. I'll probs post it once I've finished my Auslly story – which I kind of can't wait to finish since I've gotten a little lost with it. But I know the ending so I just gotta work up to that and then I'm done.**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	17. You Drive Him Crazy

**A/N: Good day! Or night! So thanks for the support, you guys make me happy! OriginallyUnknown, JHABEA143, MRMenaMRM, BurkelyDuffieldLover, Guest, mkpunk, SelenaFanatic, butterflysecrets, xRinnieandSharinx and anyone else! So this is the idea I thought of in the last chap, very excited! It's probably kinda unexpected in the way that you probably wouldn't imagine these guys talking. I'm hoping it'll be funny. I don't know if any of you have worked it out yet but here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Alex was walking towards the entrance to the hospital, planning on dropping in on Justin while she was on her lunch hour.

"Justin's not here." she stopped when she heard the unfortunately familiar voice. She looked over and saw Matt sitting on a bench by himself, that same dopey grin on his face.

"Where is he then?" she asked.

"Out on some fancy lunch date with Dr Reynolds." she could tell Matt was a little bitter. "Y'know, since they became 'best buddies'." he used air quotes.

"Oh." was all Alex said as she stood there awkwardly, scratching her heels against the tarmac.

"Why don't you join me?" Matt asked her, his childish grin reappearing on his face.

Alex was about to open her mouth and come out with some insulting excuse as to why she wasn't going to sit with him but then realised she had no where else to go and had walked all the way over here and after all that walking in these heels, she could use a sit down.

She sighed, "Fine." before going over and sitting down next to him. He was about to open his mouth to say something but without even looking at him, Alex spoke, "No I will not go out with you, sleep with you or kiss you."

"Well, I wasn't going to ask about any of those but thanks for clearing that up." Matt said. There was a pause as silence fell over them – they had never had a conversation without anyone else around. Matt, living up to his reputation as an idiot, spoke up. "I like it when you wear leather pants."

"Do you want me to leave?" Alex went to get up, wondering why she had decided to sit down in the first place.

"No!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto the bench, "Sorry. I guess people are right when they say I don't have a filter; I sometimes speak my thoughts out loud." he apologised.

Alex sighed, she was a little worn out from all the Justin stuff so she didn't feel like arguing. "It's fine. I guess I should just be glad you don't speak _all_ your thoughts aloud." she looked at him out the corner of her eye.

"So what did you wanna see Justin for? You guys sorted all that stuff out?" Matt started up the conversation, guessing Alex wasn't going to.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to drop by. And we just need to talk..." she drifted off when realisation hit her, "What do you mean 'stuff'?"

"Oh, y'know all that stuff about you and him getting real _friendly_ with each other." Matt nudged her with his elbow as he laughed.

"He _told_ you?" Alex asked angrily.

"Uh, did you not know that?" Matt asked, getting a little frightened.

"No, I did not know that he told you about us going on a date or any of that!" Alex crossed her arms, huffing. How could he tell _Matt_? You don't talk to _Matt_ about private things!

"Whoa, I only knew about the thing that happened before he came over to my place I didn't no about no date! When did _that_ happen?" Matt asked wide eyed.

Alex cursed herself but then let out a deep breath, "Some jerk stood me up as some sort of stupid joke and to make up for it, Justin took me out on a date instead." she explained calmly.

"Really?" Matt questioned, wondering why his best friend hadn't told him this.

"Yeah." Alex mumbled the last part quickly, "And I may have kissed him a little."

Matt apparently had good hearing though, "You mean Justin got to kiss you before I did?" he asked, surprised and disappointed. Alex only turned to glare at him, to which he simply shrugged, "What? I always hoped that when you were drunk you'd feel sorry for me, kiss me but then you'd forget about it and then you'd be none-the-wiser."

Alex nodded slowly, "Uh, that never happened, right?"

Matt shook his head sadly, "No."

Alex let out a silent sigh of relief, not wanting to offend Matt too much.

Matt's next question surprised her though, "Why _did_ you never go out with me? Did I do something wrong?"

Alex looked at him, with his big puppy dog eyes looking at her, inquisitive with a hint of sadness. She sighed and shook her head, "Oh Matt. No, you never did anything wrong."

"Is it how I look?" he asked again.

Alex laughed, he really was quite childish, "No. Despite the fact you can be an idiot, say the stupidest things and annoy the heck outta me sometimes, even I have to admit you're a sweet and very cute guy who will make some girl very happy one day." she put her hand on his shoulder.

He seemed to perk up quickly, "So you don't just think I'm cute, you think I'm _very_ cute." that lopsided grin was playing on his lips as he spoke.

Alex rolled her eyes and laughed, "Is that seriously all you got from that?"

"No, I got the rest of it; that part was just a highlight." he grinned. Silence fell over them but Matt broke it once again, "You drive him crazy, y'know."

"What?" Alex looked up at him.

"Justin. You just, do something to him. It doesn't take a genius to work out he's crazy about you." Matt smiled a small smile, looking down at the ground as he leaned forward on the bench.

Alex smiled shyly to herself, "I guess you could say I'm pretty crazy about him too."

"No shit." was all Matt said, making Alex laugh. Matt sat back up straight and looked at her, "So are you guys gonna sort this out yourselves or is Mama Matt gonna have to intervene?"

Alex tilted her head in question, "Huh?"

"Oh yeah, only Justin knows about Mama Matt." he said to himself, "Just ignore that." he said to Alex.

Alex just shook her head, ignoring whatever that was and answering his question, "Yeah, we're working it out. Well, we still need to actually work it out but we will."

"You better, Justin's too distracted to be any fun anymore." he frowned, making Alex laugh.

"Well, for your benefit we'll try and figure it out as soon as possible." she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Matt laughed along with her. "So now I definitely have no chance?" he asked her.

Alex laughed, "Sorry." She then took him by surprise and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're not that bad I guess." Matt's grin widened, "Well, I gotta go. Oh, and never repeat this conversation to anyone and just so you know, that'll be the nicest thing I'll ever say or do for you." she told him as she got up and walked away.

Matt mumbled a "Bye." still in a dream like state as he wondered back into the hospital. He may not be going out with Alex, but that was a good enough consolation for him.

**A/N: Aw, did anyone else find that quite sweet? Although Matt does have a slight crush on Alex, he knows that she basically belongs to Justin. I seriously enjoyed writing this chap, it was a mix of funny and sweet/serious. So it's either the next chap or the chap after that Justin and Alex are going to figure it all out (or in other words; JALEX!), I haven't decided yet. So I hope you all liked that as much as I did, plz review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	18. Justin's Thoughts

**A/N: Yello my peeps! Thank you ever so much for all the reviews and everything! JHABEI143, Guest, butterflysecrets, mkpunk, SelenaFanatic, Alycea, BurkelyDuffieldLover and anyone else! So, in this chap, I wasn't really sure what to do but I decided to be completely horrible and wait until the next chap for all the Jalex (Mwa ha ha). So, in the meantime, I couldn't be bothered to have anymore long chats with all the advice, I think we've had too much of that now. So it's just gonna be Justin, in his apartment, thinking and stuff before he goes round to Alex's so they can have that chat. Well, I can't think of anything else to ramble on about here so read on!**

**Oh, and at the bottom there's a really long A/N where I start rambling on about my life, went on a lot longer than I planned. Literally, got so lost in writing it, I was listening to my iPod and didn't realise that like 5 songs had played and passed, y'know what I mean? Just totally in the zone, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Justin groaned as he flung his TV remote across the room – there was nothing on TV and he was stressed about going to see Alex. It was almost seven days later and he had promised Alex that they would talk in the next week so he decided to make a decision and he was going to talk to her tonight... he was just trying to mentally prepare himself first.

What? This was a big thing! This could either go really good or really bad and she'll start to ignore him and then eventually she'll start making excuses as to why she can't hang out with him and then before he knows it it'll be one year later and they'll have gone from best friends to people who walk by each other in the street without acknowledging each other and... Justin shuddered, deciding not to think about what could go wrong and instead focus on the positives that could come out of this.

He could get Alex, the most beautiful girl in the world who practically every guy wants to date, as _his_ girlfriend... Yep. That was definitely a more pleasant thought than all the possible bad outcomes.

He was hoping that if everything went to plan, he wouldn't have to lose a best friend just so he could gain a girlfriend. As cheesy as it sounded, he wanted Alex to still be his best friend... y'know but still his girlfriend, obviously.

He sighed as he got up from his sofa and went into his kitchen to get some water – despite _really_ wanting a beer right now in this situation, he wanted to stay sober for later. His phone rang then so he pulled it out of his pocket to answer it, frowning in confusion when he saw it was Marcus who was called – since when did _Marcus_ call him?

He answered it anyway, "Uh, hey Marcus?"

He heard a sobbing on the other end of the phone and then Marcus spoke, "Justin? Oh sorry, I must have called the wrong number." he sniffed.

"Oh, that's OK. Um, may I ask why you're crying?" Justin asked him, finding this rather odd and admittedly awkward.

"Oh, I just watched The Notebook again. Even after watching it 26 times it still gets to me." Marcus sobbed.

"_26 times?"_ Justin asked in disbelief. "Don't you have a life?"

"That was completely insensitive but I'll ignore it because you're hot. Anyway, I meant to call Ashley." Marcus said, not quite as upset as before.

Justin smirked to himself at Marcus' comment; he may not bat for that team but Marcus was a great ego booster. "Marcus, you do know that my name begins with a 'J' and Ashley's begins with an 'A'? And I'm pretty sure those letters and kinda far apart on your contacts so I can't help but wonder how you ended up calling _my_ number instead of Ashley's?"

"I'm emotional!" Marcus cried. "I'm gonna call Ashley now."

"You do that." Justin replied before Marcus hung up on him.

Justin chuckled and shook his head at the weird conversation he had just had. Marcus was definitely what you'd call a character.

He then ran a hand through his hair, bringing his mind back to the task at hand – sorting his relationship with Alex out.

After thinking long and hard about it for so long (he wasn't exaggerating) he was sure that he had finally figured out what he wanted – he wanted Alex. Yeah, it was weird but after everything that had happened between them he realised that he'd love nothing more than to be able to call Alex his. When he thought about it, they were actually a perfect match in the way that they weren't all that similar. He'd learnt from past experience that being with someone who is almost the exact same as you, isn't actually all that good; you can't argue or debate over anything because you have the exact same opinion and views, everything always stayed the same because there were never any times you would clash... all in all it was just pretty dull.

With Alex, there was never a dull moment. Yes they got on extremely well but they had had plenty of arguments – some playful and joking, others were more on the serious side but they made up quickly after. They did have some things in common, of course because if they were _completely_ different then it wouldn't work as well but they did generally fit under the 'opposites attract' heading.

He remembers when they first became friends – everyone found it strange. First of all, he was 2 years older than her (that definitely did _not_ go down well with Alex's parents) and second because they were – and still are – two completely different characters. If you were to put them into stereotypical High School cliques, Justin would've been with the nerds and science geeks (although there would have been some confusion as to what clique he'd be in when he started playing basketball) and Alex would've been with either the pranksters or the populars due to the fact she was one of the prettiest girls at Tribeca. But then again, she played pranks on the populars so that wouldn't have worked out. Either way they were at different ends of the food chain. So when they started hanging out after meeting each other that day after school, everyone was... surprised. Of course, at the very beginning, everyone was _sure_ they would date but then obviously break up at some point. But then as time went by and Justin graduated and they were _still_ just friends, people realised nothing was going to happen. After a little while, Alex's parents warmed up to Justin and ended up loving him like family. The same goes for Justin's parents except it wasn't Alex they had a problem with; they just wondered what their son was doing becoming friends with a younger girl (he had to admit, it didn't look very good). And now after all these years, they were still best friend; close as ever. You couldn't have Justin without Alex or vice versa.

Well, the phrase 'close as ever' could be interpreted a little differently now considering their new circumstance.

Justin sighed again and walked out of his kitchen, grabbing his keys and his phone before he walked out the door – he was going to do this.

**A/N: Is everyone getting excited? So next chap is THE chap. I hope you liked that chap anyway, just some thoughts and a bit of comedy with that Marcus bit (did y'all like that?). Marcus will come back into it again in a few chaps, got something kinda funny planned. So despite the fact you guys know basically what's gonna happen in the next chap, you guys still wanna read it, right? Review please!**

**Oh and since I'm back at school now sorry if updates are like a day late or something but never more than that cos I've practically written nearly all of this story anyway but it's just a case of REMEMBERING to update especially since my memory is utter pants until it comes to song lyrics and my brain is a super absorbent sponge (same with all teenagers though I guess). And a few days ago I did NOT feel good. I wasn't ill, everything just ached real bad, my head hurt a little, I was really tired. I've had it once before, only a 24 hour thing, but although I'm not entirely sure what it was, I've decided it was basically exhaustion cos I felt so much better after actually getting this thing I've apparently never heard of called sleep (lol). I'm back at school and it takes me a while to realise I actually do need to get some rest. Plus, my dark circles are HORRENDOUS! But I was stressed about my subjects cos I wanted to drop higher chemistry and I've been trying to get out of it for a week but nothing was being done and I was stressed that I would just be forever stuck in a class I didn't want to be in (although I miss the teacher, she was so awesome! Our class has a little pact so she says things to us and we say things to her that aren't really pupil-teacher appropriate, but she like swears and everything, it's amazing lol! Although once you get to my age and in my school at least, the teachers allow themselves to utter a little cuss here and there cos we're senior and they have to treat us like adult and not just little kids anymore). Anyway, I got that sorted but then I was stressed that I would go into my new class and either the teacher would be horrible or I would have to sit beside someone I don't know and it'd be awkward and I am EXTREMELEY socially awkward – I'm practically scared of talking to new people. But now I'm fine. And I'm, trying to rest up cos a week tomorrow (Saturday) I'm gonna go to London and see Selena live!... wow, that was a long rant about my life, sorry if it bored you or you don't get my school system or something (everyone always finds some other country's school system confusing though – I think the English school system is confusing lol). I'll be quiet now OK *awkward laugh*.**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	19. First Night

**A/N: Hiiiiiiiiiiii! Thanks for the reviews! OriginallyUnknown, SelenaFanatic, butterflysecrets, BurkelyDuffieldLover, wizardsfanatic10, JHABEA143, mkpunk, Alycea, xRinnieandSharinx and anyone else! OK, I'm excited for this chap as I hope you all are! This is it! THE chap. The Jalex chap! It is FINALLY gonna happen! What will be said? What will happen? *wink wink* hehe. Yeah, so this is gonna end like THAT, if ya know what I mean. But don't worry, nothing graphic of course, I don't do graphic lol. I will just set the scene and then you'll be able to imagine the rest if you please... ew, sorry, that was a little gross and weird... anyway, READ ON my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Justin was outside Alex's door, trying to collect himself. He was trying to gather the courage to knock on the door. It wasn't that he didn't want this to happen, it was just a little scary – a big part of his life was about to change.

Finally, he took in a deep breath and knocked.

Alex, on the other side of the door, jumped up from her couch. Since Justin had promised he'd come see her some time this week, she'd get nervous every time she heard the door. As she had done every other time this week, she got up and walked to the door, fixing her clothes and hair before she answered it. But this time instead of answering it and getting disappointed at the fact it wasn't him she opened the door to see Justin standing there.

"Hi." she said quietly with a smile.

"Hey." he replied. His eyes skimmed over her appearance – a tight mini dress with a loose, baggy cardigan so she somehow made it look casual, and bare feet. Her hair had probably been curled earlier but as they day had gone on, with her most probably running her hands through it several times, the curls had faded leaving it not quite straight but not quite curled. He inwardly groaned; did she ever _not _look perfect?

"Do you wanna come in?" she asked, stepping aside to give him room to step in, which he did.

"So... good weather, huh?" he mentally slapped himself, what was he doing?

"Yeah, real nice." she replied, almost laughing at how dorky he was acting.

He sighed and spoke again, "OK I didn't come here to talk about the weather, so I'm just gonna say it." he told her. She nodded and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "We can't be friends." he blurted out.

Alex's eyes widened and she frowned slightly, "Jeez, I get what you mean but you could've put it less harsh than _that_."

He shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned back against her couch, "Right, right. Sorry. But I seriously can't do this anymore; it's _killing_ me." he looked at her – he was a little drained from all this, as was she.

"I know the feeling." she replied, looking down at her feet as she ran her toes through the carpet.

He studied her for a moment, watching as she drew patterns in the carpet with her feet before he spoke again, "Do you remember when you got your first boyfriend?"

Alex looked up, surprised by the random question before she smiled slightly at the memory, "Yeah; Dean. You hated him." she laughed.

"Obviously." Justin rolled his eyes, thinking of Dean.

"Why was that again?" she asked.

"Well, first off; he was an idiot." Justin gave her a look.

"He wasn't the brightest, I guess." she agreed.

"Second; he knew nothing about you, no matter how many times you told him." Justin continued his list. Alex was about to protest but then simply nodded, "Third; he wasn't _that_ good looking."

"He was cute! You were just jealous." Alex teased.

"I was not! And he's your _ex_-boyfriend so why are you defending him?" Justin asked.

"It was _years_ ago and he never did anything bad, he just moved away." she saw Justin roll his eyes again and look away, so with a smile she added, "Don't worry, I'm not into guys like him anymore. I now happen to have a very _particular_ type."

Justin looked back up at her and smirked curiously, "Oh really? Then what type of guy are you _particularly_ interested in?"

Alex pretended to think, playing along, "Hmm, well, I like dark hair and blue eyes. It's good if they're taller than me. Uh, I find doctors hot." she could practically see Justin's ego inflating but this was actually quite fun, so she continued. "It's cute when they're a bit of a dork."

Justin scoffed, "You're never gonna stop calling me that are you?"

"Nope." she giggled, popping the 'p'.

He laughed too before he spoke again, "I guess I was jealous."

"Huh?" Alex asked at the sudden comment.

"I was kinda jealous of you spending so much time with him. I mean, I got used to it when you dated the other guys but just cos he was the first." Justin admitted. "And I seriously just found his simple mind quite unbelievable. Did you not just feel brain cells dying?"

"Shut up!" she laughed, stepping forward to whack him on the arm but when she did, he grabbed her hand making her take in a sharp intake of breath in surprise. He chuckled lightly to himself before pulling her in a little closer.

"I _really_ don't think we can be friends anymore." he told her.

"And why's that?" she asked looking into his eyes. From the way he was perched on the edge of her couch he was eye-level with her.

He paused, looking back into her eyes before he finally blurted out an answer, "Because I'm completely in love with you."

Alex's eyes widened, "Wow." was all she said.

"Yeah, wow, I didn't really expect that to come out either." Justin muttered, mostly to himself. He literally just blurted that out, he had never really thought about being in love with Alex before now he was here with her, he was sure.

Alex blushed lightly as she giggled, "I always said you'd be the perfect boyfriend." was all she said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss to which he quickly responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. All the tension that had been between them for the past few weeks was just being let out meaning that it wasn't exactly a little sweet kiss. It was still quite romantic but in a more heated way.

Justin pulled away for a second to ask a question, "Wait, so does this mean that you're agreeing to be my girlfriend?"

"Most normal guys would take the kiss as a yes." Alex replied quickly before pulling him back in. Justin, not wanting to be rude and argue, took it as a yes and continued kissing back. He broke away only to trail kisses down her neck; this felt _too _good.

Justin stood up, not breaking the kiss as he tangled his fingers in her long brown hair. This time though, it was Alex who broke away to say something. "Justin?" she started, breathlessly. He mumbled some sort of reply against her neck, "I love you too." He broke away from her neck to look at her smiling face and he smiled too before kissing her again.

After that neither pulled away again to speak, they just continued what they were doing and spent their first night together. Well, by that I mean, in the same bed...

**A/N: At last! Did you enjoy that? I hope you did :) I actually managed to put a couple of funny bits in there too lol. Sorry it was kinda short but I couldn't think of anything else to prolong it. So from here on out, Jalex will at long last be together! Woo! Hope you enjoyed that and please review!**

**I'll tell you a little about how the concert went next time! So excited! Can't beileve I will even be in the same room as Selena! OK, gotta go while I die from excitement! :D**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	20. Not Weird At All

**A/N: Hello to you! So thanks so much for the reviews and stuff, amazing! NatnatJAlex, OriginallyUnknown, JHABEA143, mkpunk, BurkelyDuffieldLover, SelenaFanatic, S (and omg YES that was my comment from Daily Mail! That is so weird! Small world, huh?). Well this is the morning after the night before. I have something kinda amusing planned for this chap and then obviously they're gonna have a small chat about them and how it all feels and stuff. So I will kindly be quiet and let you read on with this tantalising literature *posh snorty laugh*... sorry , I felt like that.**

**Oh, and I'm gonna have a big long paragraph in the last A/N just talking about the concert and stuff (spoiler alert; it was mind-blowing!).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Justin was awoken by the sound of Alex singing in the shower. He wasn't in work til later on so he got some extra sleep... well, he would've if his girlfriend hadn't been singing so loudly (man, that felt so good to say!). He grunted and covered his face with his hands before rubbing his eyes, squinting as the morning light flooded into the room. But he felt good; really good. He hadn't felt _this_ good in a long while especially since he spent nearly every waking moment thinking about the whole Alex dilemma but now that she was his, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He dragged himself out of bed and pulled his pants on but left his shirt off. He stood up and stretched just as Alex came out of the bathroom wearing a bath robe and had wet hair.

She saw him and grinned before speaking, "I thought you were asleep?"

"I _was_." he replied, "Your bathroom has very good acoustics, by the way."

She rolled her eyes before walking towards him, "Shut up." she said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him – it was weird it just felt... natural.

They pulled apart and just grinned at each other.

"Did you find last night or any of this weird?" Justin asked her.

"No; not one bit weird. Which is actually kinda weird cos you'd _think_ it'd be weird since we were best friend but it wasn't weird." Justin gave her a look and she laughed, "I know; over-usage of the word 'weird'."

He laughed too, "Yeah. But I know what you mean; no weirdness what-so-ever." he pulled her in for a hug as he kissed the top of her head.

She smiled blissfully to herself but grudgingly pulled away, "I gotta get ready for work and you're distracting me. I don't wanna be late!" she told him, breaking free from his arms and heading towards her wardrobe.

"Fine, I'll just go watch TV or something – make sure I don't distract you." he joked before walking out the room and into the living room. He flopped down on her couch and turned on the TV, getting comfortable.

So he sat sprawled out on Alex's sofa, flipping through the channels. He didn't have work until later so he had the morning free. That was what he sometimes liked about his job – sometimes he could have a nice lie in or have nearly all day off because he had a night shift. Although that was all well and good, the actual night shift was tiring and the early starters were killers. Luckily Justin started in the afternoon today but since Alex has quite a typical 9 to 5 job, she had woken him, meaning no long lie in for him.

He heard a knock at the door but he figured since Alex wasn't quite ready yet, he would answer it. He groaned as he got up, annoyed because he was incredibly comfortable. He walked to the door and opened it to find Marcus standing there, tapping his foot whilst looking at his watch (a very bright pink might I add – very Marcus).

"Alex you were meant to meet me outside 10 minutes ago so we could..." he drifted off when looked up to find Justin standing there, leaning against the door, with no shirt on.

Marcus' eyes bulged s he got a little flustered, "Oh, Justin, I, uh, wasn't expecting to see you here." he said, his eyes trained on Justin's torso.

"Uh, Marcus, being a guy I never expected to have to say this but; my face is up here." Justin pointed to his face a little awkwardly.

Marcus looked up, "Oh well, either way the view's good." he grinned. If Marcus had long hair there is no doubt he would be flipping it over his shoulder right now.

Justin wasn't really sure how to reply to that so he just laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Anyway, what _are_ you doing here so early... with no shirt on?" Marcus asked.

Before Justin could reply, Alex came up beside him, now ready except for her earring which she was currently fastening.

"Marcus! Sorry, I forgot we were meant to be walking to work together today." she apologised.

"I guess I'll forgive you if you buy me coffee." he replied.

Alex laughed, "Done." she quickly grabbed her purse and leaned up to kiss Justin, "I'll see you later. You can stay here; you got keys, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Good." she couldn't help but reach up once more to give him one last kiss, "Bye." she grinned.

"Bye." he smiled, stepping back into her apartment to shut the door as she stepped out to join Marcus.

Her and Marcus linked arms and before they were even in the elevator Marcus bombarded Alex with questions, "OK girl! _What_ happened?! Tell me everything!"

Alex laughed, "Alright, alright!" she laughed again before telling him the story as they walked to work.

**A/N: OK it wasn't soppy and romantic or anything but I hope it was good. I wrote most of this chap on my phone when I was bored and then re-typed it, adding a few things in, but seriously, this just flowed! I barely stopped to think, I just wrote cos I knew what I wanted to happen. I'd had the little Marcus idea in my head for a few days and I really liked it cos I love Marcus (just as I love Matt) and hey presto! A chapter is born! Lol, anyway, please review!**

**OK, so as you all know, last week I went to London to go and see my idol and my queen, Selena Gomez, live... OH MY GOOOOOOODDDD! It was literally the best night of my life and... it is so hard to describe how It felt. The queue was MASSIVE, it went on for streets! But it went in so quick, it was unreal. One minute I was standing there and the next I was almost in the door; amazing! After I went in I bought some merch (a t-shirt, a bag, wristbands and the tour programme) which took a while but the big shove to get to the front was actually fun in a weird way. Someone would buy their stuff and move out of the way and it was like a savage hunt to get to the desk lol. Well, The Vamps were a great opening act, I already was quite fond of them but they were amazing too, love them. And then obviously they went off and there was a 20 minute break while they set up Selena's stage and stuff. It was weird, cos I thought I'd be having a fit of excitement but I didn't feel that excited, so I got a little disappointed. But then the lights went down, music started, the video came up and then she walked out... I sobbed so hard. I was just so completely overwhelmed that the girl I have looked up to and admired and has been my role model for about 5 years was RIGHT THERE in front of my eyes. It was the best feeling ever! After the first song I stopped crying but I had a permanent smile on my face as I screamed every lyric to every song (including covers btw, I'm that dedicated) and danced my little booty off. The crow was insane, so good cos they were singing along, she let us sing one or two parts by ourself (every chorus, especially the first of B.E.A.T. was awesome) and then there was the Who Says sing along which I couldn't believe I was actually a part of cos that song means a lot to me. There were quite a few parent in the row behind me and I'm sure they thought I was insane cos I was going mental with all the singing and the dancing (I know the dance moves to a few of the songs, get over it! :P). I kind of wish I'd been there on the Sunday too cos she cried during Love Will Remember on that night to the point where she couldn't sing. But anyway, it was literally so unbelievable! She is so good live! Her voice was flawless – not exaggerating btw, she was dancing and everything but I couldn't hear any sign of her struggling to catch her breath or anything but you could tell she was singing live. And the dancing was so good too. Even my friend who isn't like a fan or anything said it was the best concert she'd been too (and trust me, she has been to LOADS of concerts). I just... seriously, I won't bore you anymore but it was fantabulamazinsome. No words can actually describe how special and amazing that night was to me.**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	21. Payback

**A/N: Happenin'?! Yeah, that's a little taster of west coast Scottish greetings lol. We can't be bothered asking what's happening so we just miss out the 'what's' bit haha. Anyway, thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! NatnatJAlex, BurkelyDuffieldLover, OriginallyUnknown, JHABEA143, SelenaFanatic, mkpunk, Alycea, xRinnieandSharinx, MRMenaMRM and anyone else! So I'm hoping this chap should be quite fun – no serious stuff. Alex being a little bit evil – getting a bit of revenge on Megan hehe. So I'll let you read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

By the time Alex and Marcus had reached their office at _Style NY, _Marcus looked like he was about to burst after hearing Alex's story on how her and Justin came to be.

"That is so sweet! It's like a movie or something!" he practically sang.

Alex laughed, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Wait, so now I can't tease you about Justin because now you're _actually_ dating?" Marcus asked in realisation.

"I guess so." Alex said before realising something herself, "Looks like Matt will have to find some new victims." she laughed.

"Nope, I think you two will still be his firm favourite." Marcus said, crushing Alex's hopes slightly.

"You two!" Megan appeared then, that same frown on her face – anyone would think it was a permanent feature. "Are you going to do some work or just stand there and have a gossip?"

"Sorry Megan." they chorused sarcastically, like two school kids who were getting told off by the teacher. They then walked past her, giggling quietly as they walked to their desks.

After she had finished an article she was working on and was happy with it and was sure even the witch would approve, Alex walked over to Marcus and Ashley to talk to them – they were working together on an article about the classic black and white look.

"Hey guys." she greeted them, sitting on the desk and crossing her legs.

They greeted her back and Ashley grinned, "Marcus told me about you and Justin."

Alex rolled her eyes playfully, "Of course he did."

"It's sweet. I'm happy for you guys." Ashley smiled genuinely.

"Thanks." Alex smiled back.

"I mean, you were _really_ annoying when you were single – all you did was moan and complain about how _sad_ your life was and at times it was a little desperate-" Ashley went on but Alex cut her off.

"Thank you! That's enough. I _can_ remember, y'know." she told her.

Ashley nodded and laughed a little.

"Finished that article, have you Alex?" a voice from behind her asked almost sarcastically

Alex turned to see Megan there – when was she _not_ there, though? Alex smiled to brightly and replied, "Actually, yes I have. I emailed it to you about five minutes ago."

Megan blinked, "Oh." she wasn't expecting that. "OK then." was all she said before stalking off to her office.

Alex turned back around and huffed, "Finished that article, have you Alex?" she impersonated mockingly before scoffing, making Ashley and Marcus laugh.

"I can't wait until one day you finally snap and get sweet, sweet revenge on her." Marcus said.

They all laughed but suddenly Alex stopped laughing.

Alex grinned wickedly to herself and chuckled.

Ashley and Marcus looked at each other.

"I know that look." Ashley said slowly, "You're up to something!" she accused.

"Ooh! What is it?" Marcus leaned in, as did Ashley, intrigued.

Alex continued grinning that evil smirk of hers, "I'm gonna do something that'll _really_ piss Megan off."

"What?" the other two asked eagerly.

Alex let out a wicked laugh as she pulled out her phone and began typing away, "You'll see."

Marcus and Ashley looked at each other again and shrugged before going back to work, leaving Alex and her scheming mind alone.

"_This is going to be _so _fun!"_ she thought to herself.

Alex sat, drumming out a beat using her pen. Her little 'surprise' for Megan would be here any minute.

She sighed, humming a random tune to go with the drumbeat when Marcus walked by her desk.

"Boyfriend alert." he said as he walked by.

Alex quickly looked up and indeed she saw Justin had walked in. She couldn't help but smile at him as she stood up to walk towards him, quickly looking to see if Megan was on the lookout – she was. Alex then smirked as Justin reached her.

"Hey. What was so-" she cut him off by pulling him into a heated kiss, locking her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. Justin wasn't one to complain so he happily went along with it.

Though this was a part of her plan, Alex couldn't help but enjoy making out with her boyfriend.

They were interrupted by a familiar clearing of the throat – Megan.

Alex pulled away, giving Justin a quick wink before turning around to look at Megan, keeping one arm still round Justin's neck and unable to keep the big smirk off her face. "Yes?"

She was _not_ happy – it was already bad enough that she thought Justin had a crush on her but now there was _actually_ something going...

"Here at _Style NY _we do not tolerate PDA." she said in a calm voice but you could tell she was fuming.

"Since when? That obviously wasn't the case a year ago when you were dating that guy, what's-his-face... Bradley!" Alex said – this was going to piss her off even more because the guy Bradley dumped her _hard_ for a model that was used in one of the photo shoots (needless to say she never got a job with this magazine again).

Megan's eye practically started twitching, "Well that was then and this is now." she said back with an attitude. She then spoke to Justin, "I thought you would've had good taste."

Alex was about to retort but Justin beat her to it, "So did I; turns out my taste is actually _extremely_ good." he smirked as he latched onto Alex's little plan.

She then stepped closer to him, "You had your chance." she hissed, giving Alex one last glare before she stomped back to her office and slammed the door.

A few people in the office laughed, but not as much as Justin, Alex, Marcus and Ashley.

"Wow, I didn't know she was _that_ into you." Alex said to Justin.

"Me neither; a little creepy actually." he chuckled. "So _that_ was why you wanted me to come here so urgently – you wanted to show me off to Megan." he smirked, getting full of himself.

"Actually I just wanted to get my own-back but whatever helps you sleep at night." she patted his shoulder as she sat back down on the desk.

"Alex you do realise she's gonna _hate_ you so much from now on. I mean, you're younger, better looking, have a better life and now you got the hot guy that she wanted." Ashley listed off.

At the sight of Justin's smirk widening Alex spoke up, "Thanks but you really don't have to make his head any bigger. Honestly, people think he's so unselfish and everything but his ego can sometimes be the size of a bus."

"I'm right here." Justin said, slightly offended.

Alex giggled, "I know." she said before giving him a quick kiss.

Marcus sighed, loudly and dramatically, "I guess it's just me now – sad and lonely."

"And Matt." Justin added.

Marcus nodded and then thought for a moment, "Do you think he'd give me a chance?"

Justin laughed, "Sorry man, I don't think so."

Alex piped up, "Wait, no. He might if you wore a skirt or something. He goes after anything in a skirt."

Marcus looked like he was thinking about it but Justin interrupted, "No, don't look into that Marcus. She's joking."

"No I wasn't." Alex dead-panned.

"It's fine, I get it. I was only kidding." Marcus sighed.

Alex gave him a quick hug with a laugh before she took Justin's hand and took him back to her desk so they could talk alone.

"We're going to have to tell our parents about us, y'know." she said to him.

He grimaced, "Oh god. The looks of 'I told you so' I'm going to get from my parents..." he groaned.

"What? And you don't think my parents are going to be all weird too?" she shot back before she sighed, "Do you think they'll be happy for us?"

Justin smiled at her before pulling her into his chest, "I don't think words will be able to _describe_ how happy for us they are." he assured her.

She laughed lightly, "I guess."

They stayed silent for a moment, just enjoying the moment before Justin spoke, "I gotta get back to work." he said, still not letting go of her.

"OK." she replied, her not moving either.

He pulled away slightly just so he could lean his forehead on hers, "I love you."

She smiled, "Love you too."

He gave her one last kiss before he finally pulled away, "I'll see you later?"

"You better." she winked, bringing that smirk back onto his face as he walked out the office.

It may have just been barely one day but she was _the best_ girlfriend he'd ever had and he was never going to let her go.

**A/N: Aw, it went from funny to all cute and sweet! Did y'all like that? How about Megan? LOL! She was super pissed haha. That was real fun to write. So then they gotta tell their parents... should be fun, eh? Well, more for us than for them :P Anyway, if you enjoyed that, please review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	22. Back At The Hospital

**A/N: Hola! So thanks for all the reviews and everything! JHABEA143, Guests, mkpunk, SelenaFanatic, MRMenaMRM, NatnatJAlex and anyone else! Well, in this chap I wasn't sure what to do but I don't want them to tell the parents yet, I kinda wanted another chap with some humour in it so I thought immediately of Matt! This should hopefully be good! So I'll let you guys read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

Justin arrived back at the hospital and walked straight to the staff room so he could change back into his work scrubs.

"Sup brother from another mother." he heard Matt's voice say as he too walked into the staff room.

"Hey Matt." Justin replied.

"Hey, y'know that girl that came in just before you went out?" Matt asked and Justin nodded, "She was _totally_ checking me out." he grinned.

"Actually she _totally_ has a lazy eye." Justin corrected him, imitating him at the same time.

Matt's smile faded, "Oh." he said, slightly deflated. He quickly perked up again, typical Matt, "So, where did you go?"

"Just to see Alex." Justin said, unable to keep the smile off his face as he leaned against the lockers.

"So..." Matt dragged out as he leaned next to him on the lockers, "What's goin' on with you guys?" he nudged him with his elbow.

Justin rolled his eyes but still grinned widely, "She may or may not now be my girlfriend."

Matt nodded in approval before getting confused, "Wait... so _is _she your girlfriend?"

Justin looked at him for a moment incredulously before replying in an obvious tone, "_Yes_ Matt, she is now my girlfriend."

Matt's face brightened again, "Oh! Nice man! Congrats!"

"Thanks Matt." Justin said to his good friend.

"Yeah, I guessed I was officially out with a chance when we spoke the other day. But I got a kiss on the cheek, so I guess I'm good." Matt grinned his dopey grin.

Justin frowned, "You guys spoke? Like, _you_ and _Alex_ had and _actual_ conversation?"

"I know! I was surprised too! Don't tell her I told you this, but she actually said some nice things to me." Matt said actually quite excited.

"Wow, that really is weird." Justin had never known Alex and Matt to have a conversation let alone a civil one where Alex is nice to Matt.

"Yeah. She said I was cute." Matt said, like he had got one better than Justin.

"Yeah, well, she said she loves me and then I had sex with her." Justin patted Matt on the shoulder as he walked out – he had won that by a mile.

Matt was left alone, "Damn it." he muttered before following Justin out of the staff room.

* * *

Justin was at one of the computers, checking some files when Dr Reynolds came up to him.

"I see you're much more concentrated, Russo." he commented. He apparently still hadn't taken to calling Justin by his first name.

"Yeah, I got everything figured out." Justin said to him.

"And by that I'm guessing you and this Alex have moved out of the friend zone?" Joe raised his eyebrow.

Justin chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well, feel free to send me an invite to the wedding." Joe said before walking off.

Justin laughed before he actually took in and realised what he'd just said, "Wait, what?" but Dr Reynolds had already gone.

Justin thought about it for a moment but then shook his head _"Too soon."_ before he walked back to his patient.

**A/N: I know it was really short but it was sorta a filler. I hope you still liked it though! Anyway, in the next couple of chaps they'll be telling their parents, hehe. Not sure which ones I'll do first... probably Justin's parents first and then Alex's. I've already got bits written up so I know where I'm going with it. So please review if you liked that and want more!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


End file.
